


Zrobiłeś wszystko na dziś poza uśmiechem

by Prus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>Arthur jest prawnikiem, Eames właścicielem kawiarni na przeciwko a wszystkie dobre historie miłosne zaczynają się od czteroporcjowego latte.</p><p>Tłumaczenie I've Got Nothing To Do Today But Smile (The Only Living Boy in New York) autorstwa gyzym.<br/>Beta: niezrównana Northen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Got Nothing To Do Today But Smile (The Only Living Boy in New York)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135867) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



 

Arthur będzie wspólnikiem i wtedy jego życie stanie się lepsze.

Arthur będzie wspólnikiem i w końcu przestanie przejmować się tym, że tak cholernie nienawidzi swojej pieprzonej pracy, że czuje się, jakby każdego cholernego dnia wysysano mu duszę. Arthur będzie wspólnikiem i wtedy fakt, że nawet nie pamięta czym tak naprawdę jest faza REM, będzie tego wart. Arthur będzie wspólnikiem i przestanie być ważne, że nie tak to sobie wszystko wyobrażał, gdy wybierał pieprzone studia prawnicze.

Arthur będzie wspólnikiem, bo to on jest najbardziej zawzięty, to on pracuje najciężej i to on jest po prostu _najlepszy._ Będzie wspólnikiem, ponieważ morduje się, naprawdę _morduje samego siebie,_ by to osiągnąć i jeśli tego nie osiągnie, rzuci się chyba pod pierdolony pociąg.

Dlatego też, bez znaczenia jest to, że kancelaria awansowała właśnie Yusufa na pełnomocnika. Yusufa, który był już wspólnikiem w poprzedniej kancelarii i najwyraźniej teraz tęskni do swojego dawnego stanowiska, ponieważ góra musiała trochę poczekać, by uniknąć oburzenia wśród pozostałych pracowników. To nieważne, że najistotniejszym klientem Arthura jest pieprzony koncern tytoniowy i jego cholerna siostrunia nie odzywa się do niego, ponieważ ich ojciec zmarł na raka płuc. Nieważne, że nie pozyskuje żadnych nowych klientów, skoro w zamian obarcza się taką ilością nadgodzin, że inni pracownicy podejrzewają, że jest robotem. To nieważne, że co noc wraca do pustego mieszkania i pustego życia i że nie ma ani czasu, ani energii, by się tym martwić… Nie ma znaczenia, że krzyczy przez sen, gdy powracają cholerne koszmary o umieraniu w samotności pośród sterty dokumentacji prawnej.

Arthur zostanie cholernym wspólnikiem i wtedy jego życie stanie się lepsze. Musi tak być, bo zostanie wspólnikiem to wszystko, co Arthur ma.

*

Siedzi w sali konferencyjnej w poniedziałkowy poranek, gdy widzi Eamesa po raz pierwszy.

Pozwala sobie na luksus gapienia się przez okno, ponieważ gdyby wpatrywał się w zeznanie sekundę dłużej, jego gałki oczne stanąłby w płomieniach. Na zewnątrz nie dzieje się nic szczególnie ciekawego, poza tym, że ta nowa kawiarnia po drugiej stronie ulicy wywiesiła szyld informujący o otwarciu.

Przed budynkiem stoi facet wydający polecenia robotnikowi prowadzącemu wózek widłowy. Nawet z wysokości swojego siedemnastego piętra Arthur widzi kilka szczegółów - szerokie ramiona, umięśnione barki, zarys tatuaży wyglądających spod koszulki i na głowie coś, co wyglądało jak czapka.

Jest prawdopodobnie w typie Arthura, jeśli typ Arthura nie ogranicza się wyłącznie do: „potwierdzone, poświadczone notarialnie i drukowane w trzech egzemplarzach".

Wraca do pisania swojego pozwu i po chwili stwierdza, że to czego teraz potrzebuje to kawa.

Gdy wchodzi do środka, facet stoi za kontuarem. Arthur może powiedzieć, że jest to zdecydowanie ten sam facet, bo niemożliwe, by dwóch dobrze zbudowanych, wytatuowanych mężczyzn, pracujących w jednym miejscu, nosiło taką czapkę. Cholerną czapkę, która wygląda jak ta noszona przez Gapcia, czy innego pierdolonego krasnoludka. Kto, do cholery, nosi taką czapkę w Nowym Jorku w środku maja… i do tego czapkę w tak pstrokate paski, że przepracowane oczy Arthura zaczynają znów boleć. To wstrząsające.

\- Fajna czapka – mówi, ponieważ, jest więcej niż skłonny przyznać, że jest swego rodzaju dupkiem.

Facet, łapiąc tym dodatkowe punkty, przyjmuje jego przytyk ze spokojem. Unosi brwi i obdarowuje Arthura szerokim uśmiechem, ściągając czapkę i kręcąc nią nieświadomie na palcu.

\- Dzięki – odpowiada. – Prezent od mamy. Możesz być pewny, że przekażę komplement.

\- Zrób to – mówi Arthur, próbując przestać się gapić. Teraz gdy straszna czapka zniknęła, Arthur zauważa, że koleś jest zdecydowanie ( _tak, o tak!_ ) w jego typie. Pewny siebie uśmiech, bystre niebieskie spojrzenie i te _usta,_ o bogowie...Ciemniejsze fragmenty skóry, które Arthur widział już ze swojego okna, rzeczywiście okazują się tatuażami… i ten _akcent_ … A jego przedramiona są… To wszystko jest…

\- Jestem Eames – mówi Eames, wyciągając rękę. Arthur mruży oczy, przyjmując dłoń. – Postanowiłem się przedstawić, bo to nasz pierwszy tydzień i mam nadzieje, że dzięki temu zdobędziemy stałych klientów.

\- To ma sens – przyznaje Arthur słabo. Ręka Eamesa jest bardzo ciepła i po chwili Arthur także robi się bardzo… _ciepły_. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy ktoś mu się podobał. To nie tak, że nigdy z nikim nie sypia… Ale jest w końcu mężczyzną o bardzo ograniczonym czasie wolnym.

\- Mógłbym zapytać, jak ty masz na imię? – pyta Eames. Jego brwi wędrują do linii włosów, a on sam wygląda jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy chce być bardziej czarujący czy rozbawiony… Głęboko rozbawiony, właściwie. W między czasie Arthur orientuje się, że wciąż ściska rękę Eamesa i że robi to stanowczo zbyt długo.

\- Cholera – mamrocze, wycofując dłoń pośpiesznie. – Cholera, przepraszam… Jestem Arthur, ja… Przepraszam… Pracuję nad pozwem i nie spałem zbyt długo. Nie chciałem być taki… Przepraszam.

\- Nie przejmuj się – mówi Eames wesoło, najwyraźniej postanawiając, być jednak tym czarującym. – Jesteś prawnikiem, tak?

\- Tak – potwierdza Arthur, próbując zatrzeć swój żenujący popis sprzed chwili. – Tak, pracuję po drugiej stronie ulicy.

\- W jakiej firmie? – pyta Eames, brzmiąc na autentycznie zainteresowanego.

\- Saito, Fischer & Cobb – odpowiada Arthur, wymieniając nazwiska właścicieli, stara się nie brzmieć na wkurzonego.

\- Ahhh... Współpracujesz z nimi?

Arthur wywraca oczami.

\- Taa. Jestem kimś w rodzaju przerażającego wampira biurowego, przed którym zwykle przestrzegają matki.

Nie ma pojęcia, czemu to powiedział. Brwi Eamesa, które w między czasie powróciły już do normalnej pozycji, znów wędrują w górę.

\- No, nie wiem – stwierdza, uśmiechając się do Arthura, jakby ten był jego prywatnym, źródłem rozrywki. – Nie wyglądasz zbyt przerażająco jak na mój gust.

Arthur wie, że powinien się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać. Ta cała rozmowa wymyka się spod kontroli.

\- Nie znasz mnie zbyt dobrze.

\- Tak właściwie, to nie znam cię wcale – poprawia go Eames. – Choć z pewnością możemy to jeszcze nadrobić. Na początek, chcę wiedzieć, jaką kawę lubisz… Chyba, że przyszedłeś tu jedynie pochwalić moją czapkę?

\- O boże – mamrocze Arthur,znów kompletnie zażenowany. – Nie, naprawdę chcę kawę, to o czapce miało być tylko bonusem. Przepraszam… Nie powinienem wychodzić na zewnątrz i z pewnością nie powinienem wdawać się w interakcje z ludzkością, gdy jestem w takim stanie…

\- Żaden problem, skarbie – przerywa mu Eames. – Jakby nie patrzeć, pracuję w biznesie oferującym sztuczne pobudzacze. Więc co dla ciebie?

Arthur nie może się zdecydować, czy powinien być obrażony czy dziwnie zadowolony z tego spieszczenia, więc po prostu je ignoruje.

\- Sojowe latte – zamawia. – Z taką ilością espresso w środku jaką legalnie możesz tam wsadzić.

\- Wspaniale – mówi Eames i podchodzi do maszyny. – Nie masz żadnej alergii, prawda? Nietolerancja kokosów czy coś w tym stylu?

\- Jedynie problem z laktozą i to raczej niewielki… Ale ja nie zamawiałem…

Eames mruga do niego, odpowiadając:

\- Zaufaj mi. Zaraz cię naprawimy.

Arthur zmrużonymi podejrzliwie oczami obserwuje, jak Eames nalewa do jego kubka syrop i spienia sojowe mleko, jednak jego niepokój maleje, gdy trafia tam także nie jedna, nie dwie… ale _cztery_ porcje espresso. Następnie gotowa mieszanka trafia do jego rąk.

\- Śmiało – zachęca Eames. – Jeśli ci nie podpasuje, zrobię nową.

To z pewnością najdziwniejsza kawa, jaką Arthur zamówił w swoim życiu, ale wzdycha z rezygnacją i bierze łyk. Nieświadomie wydaje z siebie dźwięk prawdziwej przyjemności.

\- Kurwa – wysapuje. – Jakim cudem, to może być tak dobre?

\- Traktuję mój zawód bardzo poważnie – mówi Eames, uśmiechając się do niego. – Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.

Zamiast odpowiadać, Arthur bierze jeszcze jeden duży łyk i delektuje się mocą kofeiny, która pobudza go aż _po czubki_ _palców_.

\- Och, kurwa, to najlepsza rzecz jaka mnie spotkała tego dnia. Ile ci jestem winien?

\- Na mój koszt – mówi Eames, machając ręką, gdy Arthur zaczyna protestować. – Nie, nie. Nie jesteś mi nic winien. Dopiero zaczynam… Wolę byś został stałym klientem.

\- Naprawdę, ja…

\- Ciesz się swoją kawą, Arthur – mówi Eames, wciąż się uśmiechając. – I może do zobaczenia wkrótce, co?

\- Taa… Tak, wkrótce.

Zrobił z siebie ni mniej, ni więcej kompletnego idiotę, ale i tak całą drogę powrotną do biura uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust.

*

Zaczyna chodzić po kawę każdego ranka. We wtorek Eames robi mu najlepszą mokkę, jaką Arthur kiedykolwiek pił. W środę marvela doprawionego cynamonem, na którego widok ślinka sama napływała do ust. W czwartek daje mu do spróbowania trzy różne świeżo palone kawy przed tym, jak wciska w jego ręce kubek kawy czwartego rodzaju. A w piątek przygotowuje to samo czteroporcjowe latte, wywołując w ten sposób u Arthura ogromny uśmiech. Arthur wciąż się uśmiecha trzy godziny później, podczas delektowania się zimną już kawą, gdy Yusuf wchodzi do jego biura.

Z Yusufem jest jeden problem: Arthur powinien go nienawidzić. I naprawdę Arthur chciałby tak czuć. Yusuf ma większe kwalifikacje oraz doświadczenie i oczywiście na razie będzie jedynie pełnomocnikiem - w końcu firma nie dopuści kogoś nowego jako wspólnika… Jego obecność w firmie sprawia, że awans, o którym marzy Arthur, jest jeszcze mniej prawdopodobny. Bez prawdziwego powodu próbował gardzić facetem, zaraz gdy ten został zatrudniony, ale Yusuf jest przyjazny, spokojny, błyskotliwy i kompetentny - Arthur nie może nic poradzić na to, że jego towarzystwo sprawia mu przyjemność.

\- Ty się uśmiechasz – stwierdza Yusuf, mrugając z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak - zgadza się Arthur. – Ludzie czasami tak robią.

\- Ludzie, owszem, ale _ty_ … Wygraliśmy jakąś sprawę, o której nie wiem?

\- Nawet jeśli, to ja też nic o tym nie słyszałem.

\- Wygrałeś w lotka? – naciska Yusuf. – A może miałeś małe ruchanko? O co chodzi? Arthur, zaczynam się denerwować.

Arthur się śmieje.

\- Przykro mi. Nie wiedziałem, że uśmiechanie się może być tak niepokojące.

\- Ty się śmiejesz – stwierdza oszołomiony Yusuf, by po chwili przybrać wszystko wiedzący uśmiech i zniżyć głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu: - Ktoś jest pod twoim biurkiem, prawda?

\- Co?! – Arthur… Cóż… Może nie do końca krzyczy, ale dźwięk który wydaje, nie jest znów od krzyku bardzo daleki. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego…

\- Mi możesz powiedzieć – dodaje szybko Yusuf. – Jestem bardzo dyskretny. Wiem, jak tego typu sprawy mogą się potoczyć.

\- Nikogo nie ma pod moim biurkiem – zapewnia Arthur, wywracając oczami. – Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, moja kawa jest wyjątkowo smaczna dzisiejszego poranka, to wszystko.

\- Twoja kawa – powtarza Yusuf sceptycznie.

Arthur unosi brwi oraz swój kubek. Wypija ostatni łyk, wzdycha z satysfakcją i wrzuca puste opakowanie do śmieci.

\- Moja kawa – potwierdza.

\- Cóż. Myślę, że będzie sprawiedliwie, jeśli ja też spróbuje tego zmieniającego życie naparu.

*

\- Już z powrotem? Tak szybko? – Eames uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy Arthur i Yusuf przechodzą przez drzwi. – I przyprowadziłeś mi nowego klienta. Arthur, jestem wzruszony.

\- Niech ci to nie uderza do głowy – odpiera Arthur. – Wezmę jeszcze raz to samo i Yusuf chce… Yusuf, co ty chcesz?

Yusuf wzrusza ramionami.

– Zaskocz mnie – odpowiada.

\- Zaskoczę cię, możesz być pewny – zapewnia Eames, zaczynając majstrować przy swoim ekspresie do kawy. – Ale, Arthur, nie mogę zrobić ci kolejnej latte.

\- Co? – oburza się Arthur. – Dlaczego? Skończyło ci się mleko sojowe? Zawsze mogę pójść do sklepu, tuż za rogiem jest…

Eames wzdycha, bierze kartkę papieru z tablicy na której wypisane jest menu i podaje ją Arthurowi, ten ogląda ją z obu stron, ale jest zupełnie pusta.

\- To coś w rodzaju testu psychologicznego, którego nie łapię?

Eames jedynie spogląda wymownie w dół na kartkę papieru. Arthur podąża za jego spojrzeniem. Jego ręce trzęsą się tak mocno, że papier praktycznie faluje w powietrzu.

\- Och – mamrocze Arthur. - Ech.

\- Twoje nieuniknione przedawkowanie kofeiny nie zdarzy się na mojej warcie – mówi Eames dość wesoło. – Dostaniesz herbatę.

\- Nie lubię herbaty – protestuje Arthur.

\- Moją polubisz – zapewnia lekko Eames i odwraca się do Yusufa. – A co z tobą kolego? Yusuf, tak?

\- Tak – potwierdza Yusuf, wyglądając jakby ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech. Eames uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Jestem Eames. Miło mi cię poznać. Zanim zrobię ci fantastyczny, niespodziankowy napój – masz jakąś alergię, o której powinienem wiedzieć? A może jakieś szczególne preferencje smakowe? Czym mogę służyć?

\- Hmmm… Żadnych alergii, ale właściwie to jestem uprzedzony do malin.

\- Świetnie. – Eames wlewa trochę syropu (wyglądającego na malinowo-orzechowy) do kubka, dodaje spienione mleko i porcję espresso.

Arthur wcale nie jest zazdrosny o to, że Eames robi napój innemu klientowi, bo to byłoby… chore.

\- To jest wspaniałe – mówi Yusuf, po wzięciu dużego łyka. – O cholera, serio… Arthur, cofam wszystko co mówiłem. Tak pyszna kawa może sprawić, że każdy będzie szczerzył się jak idiota.

\- Szczerzyłeś się jak idiota? – pyta Eames, unosząc brwi, na co Arthur posyła mu groźne spojrzenie.

\- Przesadza. Poza tym to było zanim nie przekonałem się, że jesteś dupkiem, chcącym wcisnąć mi herbatę zamiast kawy.

\- Możesz znów dostać espresso, ale dopiero po trzeciej – mówi przemądrzale Eames, dodając mleko i odrobinę miodu do kubka z herbatą. Podaje go Arthurowi, który patrzy na napój złowrogo.

\- To całe _godziny_ czekania.

\- Wolisz bezkofeinową? – pyta niewinnie. Arthur krzywi się, a Eames posyła mu szeroki uśmiech. – Pij swoją herbatę, słonko.

Z kolei Yusuf patrzy to na jednego, to na drugiego, jakby siedział na jakimś cholernym meczu tenisa, więc Arthur bierze łyk. Herbata jest jednocześnie słodka i gorzka – nuta mięty i łagodny posmak miodu dopełniają jej smak. Nie jest tak dobra jak kawa, ale w sumie niewiele jej brakuje.

\- Być może picie tego nie będzie torturą – przyznaje łaskawie. – Co to jest?

\- Moja mieszanka. Obawiam się, że to ściśle tajne. Mógłbym ci powiedzieć, ale wtedy musiałbym cię zabić.

\- Będę cię bronić pro bono, jeśli to zrobisz – wtrąca Yusuf pośpiesznie. – Wszystko dla takiej kawy.

\- Zdrajca – warczy Arthur. – Yusuf, ty nawet nie zajmujesz się prawem karnym.

\- Ale mógłbym. Jestem gotowy na takie poświęcenie.

\- Zdaje się, że mam kolejnego stałego klienta – stwierdza wesoło Eames. – W ramach wdzięczności kawa na mój koszt.

\- Serio? Nie możesz wciąż stawiać wszystkim kawy – zwraca uwagę Arthur. – Jak ty w ogóle zamierzasz zarabiać?

\- Nie kłóć się z tym dobrym człowiekiem – wtrąca Yusuf. – Zamierzam polecić go wszystkim moim znajomym.

\- Widzisz, Arthurze? Więcej much złapiesz na…

\- Och, no dobra, dobra oszczędź mi tego – przerywa Arthur. – Ja jednak zapłacę za moją pieprzoną herbatę.

\- To nawet nie było to, co zamówiłeś – przypomina Eames. – Nie mogę oczekiwać, byś za to płacił.

\- W ogóle nie masz smykałki do interesów – stwierdza Arthur. – Zero. To przerażające, ale gdy zbankrutujesz będziesz mógł winić tylko siebie.

\- Nie bądź głupi. On nigdy nie zbankrutuje – wtrąca Yusuf. – Jego kawa to rewelacja.

\- Ostrożnie – śmieje się Eames. – Za chwile moje ego nie zmieścić się za tą ladą.

\- Już się nie mieści - burczy Arthur.

\- Ledwo, ale jeszcze się mieści… A właściwie… - Eames urywa, macha ręką i przechodzi na zaplecze, by wrócić sekundę później z rożkiem w ręku. – Nowy przepis. Potrzebuję twojej opinii.

\- Mojej? – pyta Arthur. – Dlaczego?

Eames wzrusza ramionami.

\- Masz dobry smak – odpowiada. – Poza tym wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował dodatkowego posiłku.

Stojący za nim Yusuf parska śmiechem. Arthur ignoruje go i bierze mały gryz, a Yusuf pyta, czy Eames piecze wszystkie ciasta osobiście.

\- Tylko kilka z nich – przyznaje Eames, wzruszając ramionami. – Resztę zamawiam… Nie mam czasu i zdolności do zrobienia więcej niż kilku sztuk, niestety… No i?

To ostatnie mówi do Arthura, który przez chwile zastanawia się czy dać kawałek Yusufowi, ale ostatecznie decyduje się zjeść sam.

\- Dobre, ale następnym razem daj trochę mniej wanilii.

Eames wysyła mu zaskakująco zachwycony uśmiech i powtarza: - Daj?

\- Cóż, jeśli chcesz, by było smaczniejsze – odpowiada Arthur, czerwieniejąc odrobinę. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, Yusuf.

\- Dziś jest dzień, w którym Arthur uśmiecha się jak idiota, śmieje się, gada pierdoły, rumieni się i doradza jaką ilość wanilii należy dodawać do rożków. Dwudziesty drugi maja, proszę państwa – zaznaczcie w kalendarzach.

Eames (tylko dlatego, że jest dupkiem) naprawdę zaznacza to w kalendarzu.

\- Dobra, czas wracać do pracy – stwierdza Arthur.

\- Śmiało, nie krępuj się – zachęca Eames. – Jeśli będzie po trzeciej, mogę nawet zrobić ci kolejne latte. Yusuf, było mi bardzo miło.

\- Nawzajem – odpowiada Yusuf, gdy Arthur wyciąga go z lokalu.

*

Problem z piątkiem polega na tym, że rozpoczyna on weekend, a dla Arthura weekend jest… przykry.

No może to nie do końca prawda. Weekendy Arthura nie różnią się zbytnio od pozostałych dni tygodnia, oprócz specjalnego bonusu w postaci wiedzy, że inni ludzie – ludzie, których życie jest mniej beznadziejne, niż jego – robią rzeczy, które normalnie robi się w wolne dni. Ludzie grillują, chodzą do kina, śpią i w ogóle mają wspaniałe życie… No i uprawiają nieziemski, odmieniający życie seks.

Arthur sądzi, że to wszystko musi być całkiem miłe.

On w piątek zostaje w biurze do 23:30, pracuje w swoim mieszkaniu do trzeciej i zasypia na kanapie. W sobotę siedzi przed laptopem i zagrzebuje się w starych sprawach, polując na precedensy prawnicze, dopóki jego brzuch nie zaczyna głośno burczeć. Wtedy bierze prysznic, goli się i idzie po chińszczyznę na wynos do baru naprzeciwko.

W niedziele ciągle łapie się na myśleniu o pójściu do tej kawiarni na przedmieściach, co przecież w ogóle nie ma sensu. Zamiast tego zaczyna piec, mimo że nie ma na to zupełnie czasu.

Arthur zalicza się do osób niwelujących stres pieczeniem. To brzmi kompletnie niedorzecznie i nigdy nie wspomniałby o tym w firmie, ale to rzeczywiście zawsze było jego sposobem na poradzenie sobie z przytłaczającymi emocjami. Nawet nie wie, skąd mu się to wzięło – czy od miłości jego matki do własnoręcznie robionego chleba, czy może od siostry uzależnionej od czekolady – ale wie, że gdy nachodzi go poczucie, że za moment wszystko runie, może zrobić blachę brownie i poczuć się lepiej.

Robi blachę brownie. Następnie jeszcze kilka blach więcej. Potem muffiny, croissanty i blondie i wciąż myśli o aktach. Aktach sprawy dotyczącej koncernu tytoniowego, którego broni; w których znalazł zdjęcie poczerniałych płuc takich samych, jak te u jego ojca. Wciąż myśli o swojej siostrze nazywającej go zdrajcą i o Domie wykręcającym się za każdym razem, gdy pyta go o swoje szanse na zostanie wspólnikiem i do cholery, jasnej wciąż chce iść na przedmieścia.

Piecze dopóki nie kończą mu się składniki i dopiero wtedy rozgląda się po swoim mieszkaniu, w którym stygnące desery zajmują każdą wolną powierzchnię i jedyne co jest w stanie powiedzieć to „O kurwa!”.

*

\- Posłuchaj – mówi Arthur w poniedziałkowy poranek – Wiem, że tak naprawdę mnie nie znasz i w ogóle, ale potrzebuję przysługi.

Eames zerka z niepokojem na pudło w rękach Arthura.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz prosić mnie o napełnienie tego pudła kawą, muszę cię ostrzec, że tektura nie najlepiej wpływa na smak.

\- Ja…- zaczyna Arthur, ignorując jego wypowiedź - Nie, posłuchaj, Ja właściwie… O kurwa, to takie żenujące.

\- Śmiało. Jesteśmy sami, skarbie. Nowa dziewczyna, którą zatrudniłem, jeszcze nie przyszła. Twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny.

\- Kiedy mam problem ze stresem – wyrzuca z siebie Arthur pośpiesznie – zwykle piekę. I ja... Wczoraj trochę przesadziłem.

Eames posyła mu pytające spojrzenie. Świadomy, że robi się czerwony i że, do cholery jasnej, nic z tym nie może zrobić, Arthur wzdycha, kładzie pudło na ladzie i podnosi pokrywę. Oczy Eamesa rozszerzają się.

\- To musiał być naprawdę poważny stres - stwierdza, gapiąc się.

\- Ja tylko… Nie mam zamiaru tego jeść i pomyślałem, że może mógłbyś… No nie wiem, rozdawać to w gratisie, czy coś… Nie chciałem tego wszystkiego wyrzucać, a nikt w mojej pracy by tego nie chciał…

\- Hmm – mruczy Eames, sięgając po pierwszą plastikową torebkę i wyciąga z niej brownie. Ułamuje kawałek i wsadza go sobie do ust.

Zamyka oczy i wydaje ten _dźwięk_ , a Arthur stara się ignorować fakt, że nagle cała krew w jego ciele postanawia zignorować dotlenianie ważnych organów na rzecz wędrówki do jego penisa.

\- Arthur, co ty tu, kurwa, wsadziłeś?

\- Tylko… Tylko składniki, to nie jest… Ja nawet nie jestem jakoś bardzo dobry w pieczeniu. Ja tylko potrzebowałem trochę…

\- To najlepsze brownie jakie kiedykolwiek jadłem – przerywa mu Eames. Ma wciąż zamknięte oczy i bierze kolejny ogromny gryz, mówiąc z pełnymi ustami. Arthur powinien, _naprawdę powinien,_ uważać to za obrzydliwe. – Serio, jak ty to zrobiłeś?

\- Ja, uch… Myślę, że to kawowa masa, ale nie jestem…

\- O kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Zarobię dziś tyle kasy – mówi Eames, wybałusza oczy, odkłada brownie, sięga do gabloty, chwyta trzy tace z własnymi wypiekami i wysypuje je do kosza.

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Sprzedaję to – odpowiada Eames, wskazując na dzieło Arthura. – Rozejdzie się jak świeże bułeczki… boże, ten smak… jesteś pieprzonym geniuszem. Oddam ci połowę zysków, oczywiście…

\- Nie musisz tego robić – zaprzecza otumaniony Arthur. – Ja nie... Naprawdę myślisz, że ludzie będą to chcieli?

\- Jesteś obłąkany – informuje go Eames, układając piramidę z kawałków brownie Arthura. – Postradałeś zmysły. Przecież musisz zdawać sobie sprawę jak dobre to jest. Po prostu _musisz_.

\- To tylko ciasto.

\- Arthur – zaczyna Eames śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. – Mógłbym wyjść za to ciasto. Przytulałbym to ciasto w nocy. Mógłbym wziąć to ciasto na luksusowe, egzotyczne wakacje.

\- To wbrew prawu – mówi Arthur. – No dobra, nie. To znaczy nie ma prawnych przeciwwskazań, by poślubić brownie, ale to luka prawna…

\- Skarbie, nie rozumiesz mnie. Ile ci jestem winien, za to wszystko?

\- Co? Nie, nic. Mówiłem ci. Ja tego nie chcę…

\- Nigdy więcej nie zapłacisz za kawę… Rany, mógłbym cię zatrudnić?

\- Mam pracę – przypomina Arthur.

\- I nie obchodzi mnie, jak genialny w niej jesteś, nie możesz być w niej aż tak dobry, jak w tym – mówi gorliwie Eames.

I nawet jeśli powiedział to jako komplement, nawet jeśli wcale nie zna Arthura i Arthur wie, że nie powiedział tego złośliwie – zabolało. Widocznie musiał jakoś to po sobie pokazać, bo Eames drgnął.

\- Och, kurcze… Nie, ja nie chciałem sugerować…

\- Wszystko w porządku. Ja tylko… Ech… Nie będziesz mi nic płacić, naprawdę chciałem się tego pozbyć. Do zobaczenia następnym razem, czy coś…

\- Nawet nie zamówiłeś kawy – woła Eames, brzmiąc jakby było mu przykro, ale Arthur jest już na zewnątrz.

*

Przez większość dnia Arthur zastanawia się, dlaczego właściwie za każdym razem musi robić z siebie kompletnego idiotę przed Eamesem. Myśli nad tym podczas zebrania strategicznego i podczas naprawdę nieprzyjemnego spotkania z klientem, i w czasie lunchu z Domem. Zastanawia się nad tym, gdy siedzi w biurze i przerzuca swoje notatki, próbując pamiętać, że prowadzenie tak ważnej sprawy, będąc jedynie współpracownikiem, jest pierdolonym zaszczytem. Martwi się tym, gdy zbliża się siedemnasta, a także gdy mija.

O siódmej przestaje się martwić i przechodzi przez ulicę ze swoim laptopem, ponieważ niedobór kofeiny sprawia, że oczy odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, a biurowa lura jest… No cóż, niezadowalająca.

Eames stoi za ladą i uśmiech, który wysyła Arthurowi, gdy ten przechodzi przez drzwi, jest prawie oślepiający.

\- Chciałbym zamówić czteroporcjowe espresso w kroplówce – mówi Arthur. – To możliwe? Masz to w menu?

\- To torba na laptopa? – pyta Eames radośnie. – Czyżbyś zdecydował się zaszczycić mnie swoją dłuższą obecnością?

\- Lepiej tu niż w moim biurze – odpowiada Arthur, machając ręką. – Tu przynajmniej można znaleźć jakieś życie. Mówiłem serio o tej kawowej kroplówce, chociaż…

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – obiecuje Eames. – Usiądź, coś ci przyniosę.

\- Dobra – zgadza się Arthur i przechodzi do jednego ze stolików urządzając sobie przy nim biuro. Wyciąga stosy akt z torby i podłącza laptopa do gniazdka. Eames podchodzi kilka minut później z parującym kubkiem i jednym z upieczonych własnoręcznie przez Arthura croissantów, przekrojonym na pół, posmarowanym masłem orzechowym, z odrobiną miodu na wierzchu. Stawia najpierw talerzyk, a Arthur chce powiedzieć: „Skąd do cholery wiedziałeś, że właśnie tak najbardziej lubię jeść croissanty, ty psycholu”, ale mówi: - Nie zamawiałem nic do jedzenia.

\- Jadłeś kolację? – pyta Eames, a burczenie w brzuchu Arthura odpowiada za niego, na co Eames uśmiecha się głupawo. – Jadłeś obiad?

\- Bez komentarza – zastrzega Arthur. Uśmiech Eamesa przeradza się w pełne dezaprobaty ściągnięcie warg i zmrużenie oczu, ale nic nie mówi. Zamiast tego wzdycha, czekając aż Arthur weźmie gryz i dopiero wtedy kiwa głową i podaje mu kawę.

\- Ile ci jestem winien?

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – drwi Eames. – Dzięki tobie zarobiłem dziś małą fortunę. Arthur, naprawdę. Na mój koszt.

\- Naprawdę jestem w stanie ci płacić – protestuje Arthur. – Wiem, że upierasz się w to wątpić, ale nie jestem…

\- Robię ci bajeczną kawę, dostarczam garść dowcipnych komentarzy i mam nadzieję, że moje towarzystwo choć odrobinę sprawia ci przyjemność, a nawet zainstalowałem Wifi. W zamian chcę byś pozwolił mi zalewać cię słodkim darem darmowej kofeiny.

\- Teraz pracuję – mówi Arthur przemądrzale. – Jesteś zbyt niedorzeczny, bym mógł dłużej z tobą rozmawiać.

Eames śmieje się i wtedy… O bogowie, wtedy wyciąga rękę i _wichrzy Arthurowe włosy._ A Arthur naprawdę, ale to naprawdę, powinien go za to zabić, ale uświadamia sobie, że wcale tego nie chce.

\- Wracaj do pracy, pracusiu - sugeruje Eames, uśmiechając się. – Zamykamy o jedenastej, ale daj znać, gdy będziesz chciał dolewki.

 *

Tak naprawdę Arthur nawet nie wie, jak to się stało.

Jednego wieczoru rozważa w swoim gabinecie zalety pracowanie po drugiej stronie ulicy, a trzy tygodnie później ma już swój własny stolik, a Eames siedzi naprzeciw niego z książką w ręku.

\- Zrobiłem sobie przerwę. Pomyślałem, że do ciebie dołączę.

\- Pewnie – odpowiada Arthur, posyłając mu krótki uśmiech. – Czyżbyś czytał „Na wschód od Edenu”?

\- Taa – przytakuje Eames, unosząc książkę tak, by Arthur mógł zobaczyć okładkę. – Piąty raz, właściwie.

\- To dobra książka – stwierdza Arthur tak wymijająco, jak tylko potrafi, ale oczy Eamesa i tak się rozświetlają.

\- Więc ją czytałeś?

\- Od lat nie. – Wzdycha Arthur. Serce bije mu szybciej, ale przecież nie ma powodu, by być napalonym i absurdalnie zachwyconym, tylko dlatego, że Eames czyta jego ulubioną książkę… Piąty raz. – Jestem zaskoczony, wydawało mi się… To znaczy… Steinbeck? Serio? Myśląc stereotypowo, powinieneś czytać Dickensa, ostatecznie coś Prachetta.

Zamiast odpowiadać, Eames otwiera książkę (Arthur zauważa, jak bardzo zniszczona jest jej okładka i wierci się niespokojnie na swoim krześle), przerzuca kilka kartek, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. W końcu mruczy:

\- Ach. - Posła Arthurowi znaczące spojrzenie, chrząka teatralnie i czyta: - _W niebezpiecznych i delikatnych sprawach ludzkich możliwość pomyślnego zakończenia jest wyraźnie ograniczona przez pośpiech. Jakże często człowiek potyka się dlatego, że mu się zanadto spieszy! Jeżeli ktoś chce należycie dokonać trudnego i skomplikowanego czynu, powinien naprzód ustalić sobie cel, który ma osiągnąć, potem zaś, uznawszy go za pożądany, zapomnieć o nim całkowicie i skoncentrować się wyłącznie na środkach. Dzięki takiej metodzie nie przynagli go do niewłaściwego działania niepokój, pośpiech czy strach. Bardzo nieliczni ludzie potrafią się tego nauczyć._ * Szczerze – mówi Eames, kciukiem przytrzymując miejsce, w którym skończył czytać i uśmiechając się. – Dickensa nie da się nawet porównywać.

\- Cóż, Steinbeck zyskał uznanie – łatwo zgadza się z nim Arthur, prawdopodobnie uśmiechając się lekko. Wraca do swoich papierów, które przeglądał. Eames wydaje z siebie zadowolony dźwięk i z powrotem otwiera książkę, układając stopy na winylowym siedzeniu tuż obok Arthura. Arthur ukradkowo zerka na niego co kilka minut. Usta Eamesa poruszają się bardzo szybko i lekko, a ich właściciel, zupełnie nieświadomy swojego nawyku, jest całkowicie skupiony na książce.

Arthur wytrzymuje może piętnaście minut, zanim pęka – w końcu, do cholery, to jego ulubiona książka i nawet jeśli nie czytał jej od lat, są rzeczy, których się nie zapomina.

 _\- W jedno wierzę –_ recytuje pośpiesznie - _że wolny, badawczy umysł jednostki jest najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie. A o to będę walczył: by umysł miał możność podążać, niekierowany, tą drogą, jaką zapragnie.*_

Kiedy w końcu odważa się oderwać wzrok od własnych kolan, Eames obserwuje go uważnie, z lekkim zdumieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Arthur czuje, jak ciepło rozpływa się po jego twarzy, dopóki od konieczności powiedzenia czegoś więcej nie wybawia go podchodząca do ich stolika Ariadne - dwudziestokilkuletnia dziewczyna, którą Eames zatrudnił na stanowisko asystentki menadżera.

\- Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam – mówi – ale dzwoni ten facet od nowej dostawy…

\- Tak, tak, jasne – przerywa jej Eames, ale nie przestaje wpatrywać się w Arthura, aż w końcu wstaje i podąża za Ariadne na zaplecze. Arthur czuje rumieńce na policzkach, które nie chcą zniknąć, nie ważne, jak bardzo tego pragnie.

*

Łapie nawyk pieczenia w każdą niedzielę, ponieważ sprawa, nad którą pracuje, robi się coraz bardziej wukrwiająca i tylko to sprawia, że nie zaczyna jeszcze popełniać przestępstw z użyciem przemocy. Poza tym Eames wygląda na przeszczęśliwego, za każdym razem gdy Arthur wchodzi z pudełkami ciast w poniedziałkowe poranki. Cały rozradowany powiedział nawet Arthurowi, że w poniedziałki ma największe obroty, bo istnieje cała rzesza klientów, którzy przychodzą specjalnie dla jego „tajemniczego źródła pyszności”.

Arthur nie do końca mu wierzy, ale i tak te zapewnienia sprawiają mu ogromną przyjemność.

Robi nadziewane rogaliki, tarty jabłkowe, pączki, eklerki, pomarańczowo-jagodowy chleb i sernik z morelową glazurą. Piecze wszystkie warianty brownie, jakie tylko może wymyślić, a nawet rożki, tym razem z odpowiednią ilością wanilii. Piecze i piecze, i wtedy jednego ranka Eames mówi:

\- To bez sensu, po prostu powinieneś przychodzić w niedziele i robić to wszystko tutaj.

Arthur nie umie się z nim nie zgodzić.

Dobrze się czuje w kawiarnianej kuchni, z masywnym piecem i wielką chłodnią. Zanim Eames kupił to miejsce, mieściła się w nim piekarnia (Arthur pamięta okropną obsługę i paskudne ciasteczka, które kupił tego jednego razu, gdy postanowił tu wejść), więc kuchnia jest w pełni wyposażona i gotowa do pracy. Nie wykorzystywano jej potencjału, gdy jedynie Eames robił w niej kilka swoich deserów. I Arthur cholernie kocha w niej piec.

Kocha także te wszelkie Eamesowe ochy i achy nad wszystkim co przyrządza czy sposób w jaki wkrada się do kuchni i próbuje podjadać surowe ciasto. Kocha dźwięki szczęśliwych westchnień Eamesa wdychającego zapachy, gdy Arthur pracuje. Uwielbia jego radosne reakcje, gdy Arthur wysyła go do sklepu po składniki do sufletu. Kocha wszystkie odgłosy, które Eames wydaje za każdym razem, gdy czegoś próbuje. Uwielbia, gdy Eames rozdaje próbki jego produktów i zaciąga Arthura, by ten słuchał pomruków zachwytu klientów.

\- Jesteś dosłownie niesamowity – mawia Eames, a Arthur kocha to chyba najbardziej.

W każdym razie tak to wszystko wygląda, dopóki w niedzielę o dziewiątej piętnaście nie znajduje kolejki sięgającej drzwi.

\- Eames? – woła, przepychając się w wejściu. – Ariadne?

\- Arthur! – krzyczy Ariadne. Całe ubranie ma poplamione kawą, a jej puszyste włosy wydają się znajdować dosłownie wszędzie. Dziewczyna wygląda na zupełnie wyczerpaną. Arthur nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by coś nadwyrężyło jej niewzruszony spokój i teraz czuje się dość zszokowany. – Och, do kurwy nędzy, to jakiś koszmar…

\- Gdzie jest Eames?

\- Rozchorował się. Zaspał i jest już w drodze, ale nie wiem, jak długo może mu to zająć, a Mikey nie da rady przyjść przed czwartą i…

\- Ja przejmę kasę – zarządza, nie zastanawiając się ani sekundy. - Ty zajmij się kawą. Będzie dobrze.

\- Dziękuję, Arthur. Cholerne dzięki.

\- Żaden problem – mówi i wchodzi za ladę. Zdejmuje z haka fartuch Eamesa, wiąże go w pasie i składa na pół. Obsługa kasy nie jest zbytnio skomplikowana, on i tak zna połowę klientów, odkąd wciąż przesiaduje w kawiarni, a Ariadne jest szybka, niezawodna i dobrze się z nią współpracuje. Arthur jest zaskoczony, że naprawdę dobrze się czuje w nowej roli. Udaje im się nawet rozładować kolejkę, gdy godzinę później Eames dowleka się na miejsce.

\- Arthur? – rzęzi, zatrzymując się gwałtownie.

\- Wyglądasz jak gówno – wita się Arthur, unosząc brwi. – Nie powinieneś ruszać się z łóżka.

\- Wydawało mi się, że nie mam gorączki – zamyśla się Eames – ale widzę cię za moją ladą, więc muszę mieć halucynacje.

\- Jeśli potwierdzę twoją teorię, wrócisz do domu?

\- Nie. Co ty tu robisz?

\- Doglądam interesu – odpowiada Arthur, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale nie myśl, że i tak nie byłbym w kuchni.

Eames wydmuchuje nos i posyła Arthurowi odrobinę zmieszaną odmianę swojego uśmiechu.

\- Cóż. Dziękuję ci. Jak sądzę. Ale mam już wszystko pod kontrolą, więc nie musisz dłużej…

\- Nie myślisz chyba, że w takim stanie będziesz dotykał jedzenia. Cholera, wiesz jak wyglądasz?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Eames chowa twarz w rękaw płaszcza i przez minutę kaszle. Arthur czuje niewygodne kłucie w klatce piersiowej, ale stara się je zignorować.

\- Ze mną wszystko w porządku – protestuje chory, gdy znów jest w stanie mówić.

\- Jasne – stwierdza z powątpiewaniem Arthur i odwraca się do tłumu oczekującego na kawę, podnosząc głos: - Ręka do góry, kto nie chce, by ten mężczyzna dotykał się dziś jedzenia?

Cała kolejka (i Ariadne) unosi ręce w górę. Arthur chichocze.

\- Idź do domu, Eames – mówi. – Mam wszystko pod kontrolą.

\- Nie mogę tak cię tu zostawić – protestuje Eames.

\- Może chociaż usiądź? Serio, zaczynasz mnie wkurzać.

\- Poza tym – wtrąca Ariadne. – Nigdy bym po ciebie nie zadzwoniła, gdybym wiedziała, że jest z tobą aż tak źle.

\- Czy to… - przerywa Eames, bo znów łapie go atak kaszlu, w końcu krzywi się i kontynuuje: - Czy to coś w rodzaju zamachu stanu?

Arthur uśmiecha się do niego i gdzieś głęboko w zakamarkach umysłu stwierdza, że jego odpowiedź brzmi znacznie łagodniej niż powinna:

– Naprawdę miałbyś teraz coś przeciwko?

\- Boże, nie – wzdycha Eames, poddając się. Zajmuje zwyczajowy stolik Arthura, zapada się w fotelu i kładzie głowę na ramieniu. Arthur patrzy na niego, marszcząc brwi. Szybko obsługuje resztę klientów, robi rumiankową herbatę i przynosi ją do stolika Eamesa.

\- Czuję się jakbyśmy grali w jakimś przedstawieniu – oświadcza Eames, poruszając ciężko ramieniem, by móc spojrzeć na Arthura zaczerwienionymi oczami. – Tylko, że to ja gram ciebie, a ty mnie.

\- Nie bądź głupi – mówi Arthur, klepiąc go ostrożnie po ramieniu.- Ja nie bywam tak żałosny.

\- Bywasz – zapewnia Eames, pociągając nosem lekceważąco. – Wiem, że bywasz. Widziałem na własne oczy.

\- Naprawdę wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz umrzeć. Idź do domu.

\- „Zaraz?” Czyli nie wyglądam już, jakbym aktualnie był trupem? Cóż, w takim razie robię postępy.

\- Pij herbatę – poleca Arthur, siadając naprzeciwko niego. Eames wykrzywia się w jego stronę, ale zaczyna pić. Arthur szuka w swojej torbie opakowania Ibupromu trzymanego zawsze w przedniej kieszeni. Wyłuskuje trzy tabletki i podaje je Eamesowi, który na szczęście połyka je bez protestów.

\- Teraz – zaczyna Arthur – masz dwa wyjścia.

\- Jeśli jednym z nich jest pójście do domu, odpada – oświadcza pośpiesznie Eames. – Nie jesteś nawet przeszkolony, nie mogę cię zostawić samego dla dobra…

\- W takim razie masz tylko jeden wybór – koryguje Arthur. – Możesz się położyć na kanapie na zapleczu.

\- I wyobrażam sobie, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, będą jakieś konsekwencję, hmm?

\- Cóż, na początek, jeśli się nie położysz, nie będę piekł ci tych wszystkich pierdół – informuje go słodko Arthur.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego.

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Ale poniedziałkowi klienci – jęczy Eames – rozpoczną bunt. Słonko, nie można tak ignorować ich potrzeb.

\- Chodzi o to, że jeśli ty umrzesz, ja nie dostanę już mojego latte i obawiam się, że właściwie nie mógłbym dłużej bez niego żyć.

\- Ariadne może robić twoją kawę – mamrocze.

\- Ariadne nie umie zrobić jej tak jak trzeba – odpowiada Arthur i po chwili woła do dziewczyny: - Wybacz, Ariadne.

\- Nie, masz rację. Jestem w tym beznadziejna – woła, dopingując jego starania. – On nie chce mi powiedzieć, co jest w środku, bo boi się, że jak ty się dowiesz, przestaniesz przychodzić.

Arthur unosi brwi, wracając spojrzeniem do Eamesa, który jęczy, rumieni się i chowa twarz z powrotem w swoje ramię.

Arthur postanawia przestać go dręczyć, ale tylko dlatego, że Eames naprawdę zaczyna wyglądać jakby miał problemy z oddychaniem i Arthur jest gotowy użyć wszelkich sposobów, nawet jeśli będzie musiał własnoręcznie zapakować go do łóżka albo, jeszcze lepiej, zabrać do domu.

\- Słuchaj – mówi najdelikatniej jak potrafi. – Zupełnie poważnie, mamy wszystko pod kontrolą. Jak tylko ruch będzie mniejszy, idę do kuchni piec, Mikey będzie tu o czwartej i obudzimy cię, gdy coś będzie nie tak. Jesteś kompletnie wykończony.

\- Wiesz jaki argument nigdy na ciebie nie działa? – pyta Eames, znów dmuchając nos. – Argument: „jesteś kompletnie wykończony”.

\- Cóż, mógłby zadziałać, gdybym najwyraźniej zaraził się dżumą.

\- Nie, nie zadziałałby – jęczy Eames. – Nie zadziałałby. Ciągle się boję, że któregoś dnia zachorujesz, bo i tak nie przestałbyś się cholernie przepracowywać. To cud, że wciąż żyjesz, mając takie nawyki jak…

\- Ciągle się boisz, że zachoruję? – powtarza Arthur, znów podnosząc brew. – Naprawdę myślisz o takich rzeczach, Eames?

\- Ja… - mówi Eames i zaczyna kaszleć. Arthur jest na dziewięćdziesiąt procent pewny, że jest to tylko taktyka dywersyjna.

\- Wiesz co? Jak pójdziesz spać, to nie będziesz więcej mówił.

\- W tym momencie to chyba twój najlepszy argument – mamrocze Eames.

\- Nawet niczego nie będę ci wypominał – zapewnia go wspaniałomyślnie Arthur. – Zrzucę to po prostu na gorączkowe majaki. Chodźmy.

\- Niech ci będzie – jęczy Eames, wstając i podążając za Arthurem na zaplecze. Pozwala Arthurowi zdjąć sobie płaszcz, który nosi w połowie _sierpnia_ i popchnąć się na kanapę. Arthur bierze koc ze schowka pod sofą (wie, że można go tam znaleźć, bo zdarzało mu się już tu drzemać) i przykrywa Eamesa dokładnie.

\- Dzięki – mruczy chory.

\- Śpij, Eames – odpowiada Arthur i wyłącza światło.

Spędza w kawiarni znacznie więcej czasu, niż może sobie na to pozwolić. Piecze, pomaga za ladą i co kilka godzin sprawdza jak się czuje Eames. Potem w nocy we własnym mieszkaniu siedzi do piątej rano, starając się zrobić wszystko co powinien.

Nie umie się zmusić do żałowania swojej decyzji. Mimo że Eames, na całe szczęście, robi sobie poniedziałek wolny i Arthur musi zadowolić się dniem z podróbką swojego latte.

*

Kancelaria Arthura funkcjonuje mniej więcej tak:

Właściciele podejmują wszystkie decyzje. Saito to partner zarządzający i to jego nazwisko widnieje na czekach; Dom zajmuje się całym medialnym gównem, głównie dlatego, że najrzadziej się złości i dzięki temu wydaje się najbardziej przystępny. Maurice Fischer jest najtwardszy z nich wszystkich – był przy zakładaniu kancelarii i będzie z nią z pewnością do końca, a prawo to jego świat.

Nie byłoby to ważne, gdyby ciągle nie spędzało Arthurowi snu z powiek. Gdyby nie myślał o tym bez żadnej, kurwa, przerwy. Ponieważ całe umiejętności Arthura na sali rozpraw, całe sterty niekompetentnych bzdur, które Arthur zamienia w nienaganną dokumentację, nie mają znaczenia, bo Maurice Fischer go nie lubi. Właściwie Maurice Fischer nigdy go nie lubił.

Kiedy Arthur nie może zasnąć, gdy wpatruje się w sufit i jest tak kurewsko zmęczony, że mógłby płakać, myśli o tym wszystkim, o tym, że chce zostać wspólnikiem, że prawo to świat Maurice’a Fischera, a Maurice Fischer nigdy go nie lubił.

To nie wygląda jak najlepsza perspektywa na sukces.

*

Eames nie wraca do kawiarni aż do czwartku. Arthur czuje się rozdarty między byciem zadowolonym, że Eames w końcu się kuruje i porządnie odpoczywa, a tęsknotą. Choć tego ostatniego próbował nie dopuszczać do świadomości.

Jednak Ariadne wiedziała (pieprzyć ją) i musiała coś powiedzieć Yusufowi, ponieważ w środowy wieczór wsadza on głowę do gabinetu Arthura i wzdycha.

\- Co? – warczy Arthur, odrobinę zaskoczony. Właściwie nie umie nawet powiedzieć, kiedy ostatni raz odrywał wzrok od laptopa. – Co się stało?

\- Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś zjeść jakiś obiad. Zamówiłem dla siebie pizzę, ale z pewnością nie dam rady zjeść jej sam.

Arthur wpatruje się w Yusufa przez sekundę, w końcu wstaje i idzie za nim do jego gabinetu – gabinetu, którego okna wychodzą na główną ulicę. Arthur oczywiście był w jego biurze nie raz, ale i tak za każdym razem uderza go fakt, że najprawdopodobniej Yusuf zostanie wspólnikiem lata przed nim.

To nie tak, że Arthur nie cieszyłby się jego szczęściem, że Yusuf na awans nie zasługuje – bo owszem, naprawdę zasługuje. To tylko pierdolona zazdrość już na samą myśl aż go dławi i nie ma opcji, by umiał zachować się z tym wszystkim godnie.

\- Jak tam idzie sprawa Donaghiego? – pyta Arthur, zamiast paść na podłogę i walić pięściami jak małe dziecko.

Yusuf wzdycha.

\- Idzie dobrze, Arthur. Czy ty w ogóle sypiasz?

\- Czy Eames płaci ludziom, żeby mnie o to pytali? – pyta ostro Arthur. – Nie… Kurwa. To znaczy tak, oczywiście, że tak. Jesteś trzecią osobą, która mnie dziś o to pyta.

\- Cóż, wyglądasz jakby cię ktoś pobił.

\- To niedobór kofeiny – mamrocze. – Ariadne nie chce mi wlać do kubka więcej niż trzy porcje espresso.

\- Jest okrutna i bez serca – zgadza się wspaniałomyślnie Yusuf. – Wczoraj jadłem z nią kolację i dali jej złą sałatkę, myślałem, że doprowadzi kelnerkę do płaczu. Wielka szkoda, że nie poszła na prawo.

\- Więc… Wy jesteście ze sobą?

\- W przyszłym tygodniu minie miesiąc – potwierdza Yusuf, odchylając się do tyłu na fotelu i uśmiechając się szeroko. Bywają dni gdy Arthur jest całkiem pewny, że Yusuf jest antropomorficznym uosobieniem tego wszystkiego, czego Arthur nigdy nie dostanie.

\- I jak, dobrze wam idzie?

\- Wspaniale – stwierdza Yusuf – więcej niż wspaniale. Świetnie do siebie pasujemy, ona nie ma nic przeciwko godzin mojej pracy i jest asem w łóż…

\- Chwila! – przerywa pośpiesznie Arthur, podnosząc ręce. – Cieszę się waszym szczęściem, ale zdecydowanie nie potrzebuję wiedzieć, jaka jest w sypialni.

\- No tak, panie cnotliwy – śmieje się Yusuf. – Jeśli jednak byłbyś ciekawy, odpowiedź brzmi: asem.

\- Jeśli mi powiesz, że była kiedyś pod tym biurkiem, naprawdę zacznę płakać – ostrzega Arthur, na co Yusuf wybucha nowym śmiechem.

\- W takim razie wcale nie mówię, że była – odpowiada chytrze, na co Arthur krztusi się pizzą. - To zabawne… Pewnego dnia opowiedziała mi interesującą historię.

\- Naprawdę?

\- O tajemniczym poniedziałkowym dostawcy wypieków Eamesa – kontynuuje Yusuf, błyskając oczami. – Najwyraźniej większość klientów go zna, ale wszyscy trzymają to w ścisłym sekrecie, bo mogłoby to zniszczyć jego reputację rekina prawa. Coś ci świta?

\- O kurwa – jęczy Arthur, chowając głowę w dłoniach. – Kurwa, Yusuf, proszę nie mów nikomu…

\- Oczywiście, że nic nikomu nie powiem – obiecuje Yusuf uprzejmym tonem. – Przez chwilę rozważałem mały szantaż w zamian za więcej tych twoich pączków…

\- Spieprzaj – warczy Arthur, na co Yusuf się uśmiecha.

\- A tak szczerze, to miłe, że masz w życiu coś więcej niż tylko praca.

Arthur nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób. To było po prostu coś, co robił. Pieczenie… Pomaganie za ladą… Układanie Eamesa do snu na kanapie…

\- Och – mówi, mrugając. – Taa, hmmm. Tak, to miłe.

*

\- Wyglądasz lepiej – informuje Arthur Eamesa w czwartkowy poranek.

W zasadzie to prawda – w niedzielę były momenty, gdy Arthur poważnie rozważał zawiezienie Eamesa do szpitala, szczególnie wtedy, gdy kaszlał tak mocno, że budził sam siebie. Teraz wygląda w zasadzie dobrze, z nieco podpuchniętymi oczami i trochę zmęczony, ale w zasadzie jak on.

Eames ściąga brwi, odpowiadając:

\- Chciałbym móc powiedzieć to samo o tobie.

Arthur się krzywi. Przez błąd w aktach spędził noc w biurze i jest pewny, że Eames może to zauważyć – jego garnitur jest pognieciony, bo nie przejmował się jeszcze przebraniem w ten zapasowy i wie, dzięki dwusekundowemu zerknięciu w lustro w łazience, że cienie pod jego oczami nadają się do horroru klasy B.

\- Niektórzy z nas musieli jakoś przetrwać bez swojej latte – odpowiada, ukrywając ziewnięcie.

\- Niektórzy z nas wyglądają, jakby mieli zaraz zejść – przedrzeźnia go Eames. – Kiedy ostatnio spałeś, hmm?

\- Nie zadawaj pytań, na które nie chcesz znać odpowiedzi – wzdycha Arthur.

Eames wydaje dźwięk zrezygnowania i podchodzi do swojego ekspresu. Uruchamia dwa strumienie kawy na raz i pierwszą porcję podaje prosto w ręce Arthura, stykając ich palce chyba odrobinę za długo. Arthur przyjmuje napój z wdzięcznością. Opróżnia kubeczek, drapie się po twarzy i obserwuje, jak Eames spienia jego sojowe mleko.

\- Jest tego warte? – pyta nagle Eames. Arthur tylko się gapi.

\- Co? Co jest warte?

\- Zostanie wspólnikiem – odpowiada Eames. – To właśnie tego chcesz, prawda? Tylko, że wyglądasz na mocno nieszczęśliwego.

\- Nie jestem nieszczęśliwy – protestuje Arthur. – Było już ze mną dużo, dużo gorzej, możesz mi wierzyć.

\- Przykro mi to mówić, skarbie, ale taki argument wcale nie poprawia sytuacji – wzdycha Eames.

\- Jest dobrze. Naprawdę, Eames, ja…

\- Ludzie powinni znać odpowiedź na takie pytania, jak „kiedy ostatnio spałeś” – oświadcza Eames, jego głos jest uprzejmy, ale sposób w jaki patrzy na Arthura to trochę zbyt dużo, by Arthur był w stanie to teraz znieść. – Ja wiem, że bardzo chcesz tego awansu, ale to po prostu… Myślę, że powinieneś rozważyć możliwość, że pracujesz zbyt ciężko.

\- Żartujesz? – mówi Arthur, zaczynając się śmiać. – Jeśli cokolwiek robię źle, to właśnie pracuję za mało.

Przez sekundę Eames wyglądał na wkurzonego – był to raczej przebłysk na jego twarzy, który pojawił się i za chwilę zniknął, ale Arthur i tak go dostrzegł, i powinien być przez to zirytowany na Eamesa, ale w zasadzie – pomysł, że komukolwiek _zależy_ na nim tak mocno… Och, to zdecydowanie najbardziej żałosna myśl miesiąca, prawda?

\- Uch - westchnął Arthur.

\- Proszę – mówi Eames tonem wskazującym, że wciąż ma trochę żalu, podając mu latte. Arthur bierze łyka, zamyka oczy i rozkoszuje się smakiem.

\- Och, o boże… Tak bardzo tęskniłem.

\- Naprawdę? – pyta Eames, a jego brwi wędrują w górę. Arthur posyła mu spojrzenie, z ulgą odczytując, że napięcie między nimi najwyraźniej minęło.

\- Mówiłem do kawy - wzdycha. - Psujesz naszą chwilę.

\- Aha – mamrocze Eames, podśmiewając się lekko. – Przepraszam, jak mogłem.

Arthur podnosi kubek na wysokość oczu (w końcu sam wpakował się w tę sytuację i nie ma teraz zbyt dużego wyboru) i zaczyna nucić:

\- Oświeciłaś moje życie i jesteś jego jedyną radością, a te ostatnie dni bez ciebie były straszne.

Eames przestaje próbować powstrzymywać śmiech i uśmiechając się szeroko, wykrztusza:

\- To jest zdecydowanie bardziej niepokojące niż ci się wydaje. Myślę, że powinieneś rozważyć jakąś terapię.

\- Nie rozumiesz naszej głębokiej więzi – oświadcza Arthur. Bierze kolejny łyk, zamyka oczy i mruczy: - Nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj.

Kiedy otwiera oczy z powrotem, Eames się na niego gapi. Jego usta wciąż pozostają w uśmiechu, ale w jej dużo miększej i cieplejszej wersji, która zwiastuje coś, czego Arthur nie jest chyba w stanie znieść.

\- Przepraszam – odzywa się Eames - czy my wciąż mówimy o kawie?

*

Szczęśliwym trafem urodziny Eamesa wypadają w niedzielę.

Wypadają także pod koniec września, dwa tygodnie po tym, jak Eames dodaje latte Arthura do menu. Dla innych klientów robi ją z trzema, nie czterema porcjami espresso, ale magia najwidoczniej zostaje ta sama, bo „Arthur” staje się najlepiej sprzedającym się napojem.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak ją nazwałeś – skarży się Arthur, siedząc na stołku za ladą i bawiąc się przyciskami ekspresu. Eames klepie go po rękach, uśmiechając się.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś zaskoczony. Właściwie nie mogę też uwierzyć, że jakimś cudem zostałem wyrzucony z mojej własnej kuchni.

\- Jest zajęta – odpowiada gładko Arthur. – Kilka rzeczy musi się schłodzić i przypadkiem mógłbyś…

\- Jeśli wciąż chodzi o to, że wlałem ten syrop pomarańczowy do ciasta tydzień temu, jeszcze raz przepraszam – przerywa Eames. – Ale musisz przyznać, że i tak ciasto wyszło bardzo dobre.

\- Ale lepsze byłoby z malionowym – oświadcza Arthur ugodowym tonem, którego używa się przy powtarzaniu tych samych argumentów kolejny raz. – Ale nie, właściwie chodzi o to, że próbując, ciągle wsadzasz mi łapy do surowego ciasta i to bez rękawiczek.

\- Bo to jest pyszne.

\- I niehigieniczne.

\- To ja będę musiał zmagać się z sanepidem – rezonuje Eames, a klient kupujący kawę zaczyna się śmiać. Arthur jest regularnie doprowadzany do szewskiej pasji brakiem biznesowego instynktu Eamesa i jego jednoczesnym niezaprzeczalnym szczęściem do prowadzenia interesu.

\- Bądź co bądź – stwierdza Arthur – mam odrobinę profesjonalnej dumy. Teraz zostaw mnie w spokoju, mam lukier do zrobienia.

\- Jesteś okropnie wymagający, jak na kogoś, kto zrobił sobie skłot z mojej kuchni – woła za nim Eames, prawdopodobnie bardziej czule niż zamierzał.

\- Prawa skłotersa – woła z powrotem Arthur. – Masz tupet!

Słyszy głośny śmiech Eamesa. Kręci głową i wracając do pracy. Prawda jest taka, że Arthur uwielbia, gdy Eames podjada mu ciasto – przy całej obrzydliwości tego nawyku, jest to także całkiem pochlebiające. Tego ranka ma zupełnie inny powód trzymania Eamesa z dala od kuchni, polegający głównie na tym, że Arthur zdecydował się upiec _tort urodzinowy_.

O boże, nawet myśl o tym wydaje się upokarzająca.

Arthur patrzy smętnie na chłodzące się ciasto; polewa ganach gotowa do podania, tiramisu z kremem maślano-śmietanowym, który - on _wie -_ jest idealny, dekoracje z masy cukrowej. Tak łatwo byłoby wyrzucić teraz wszystko w cholerę i udawać, że ten pomysł nawet nie przyszedł mu do głowy, ale to nie miało znaczenia. On, Arthur, wciąż wiedziałby, że zamierzał go zrobić, przeszedł wszystkie etapy do tego momentu i gdyby się teraz wycofał, wyszłoby to idiotycznie.

Zamroził cholerny tort, układał jego pieprzone warstwy, nawet zrobił piekielną kokardę z kremu i wtedy zaczął się oczywisty horror.

Zajmuje się właściwie jedynie gapieniem, gdy Eames, najwyraźniej mając dość swojego zakazu wejścia, zaczyna kręcić się po kuchni z kubkiem świeżej kawy dla Arthura.

\- Wymyśliłem, że kupię sobie w ten sposób wejście – oświadcza, pokazując kubek, a potem to dostrzega. Wpatruje się w ciasto, jego brwi wędrują w górę, a gdy w końcu znów się odzywa jego głos jest ostrożny. – Czy zacząłeś przyjmować prywatne zlecenia?

\- Nie – odpowiada Arthur, biorąc łyk kawy i czując, że się rumieni.

\- Próbujesz czegoś nowego? – naciska Eames, wciąż się gapiąc.

\- Ech, to… To właściwie dla ciebie.

\- Arthur – zaczyna Eames, na chwile odrywając wzrok od ciasta, by spotkać zawstydzone spojrzenie Arthura. – Czy ty zrobiłeś mi _tort urodzinowy_?

\- Nie wkurzaj się – prosi szybko Arthur. – To nie tak… Ja tylko, no wiesz, naprawdę smakowało ci to tiramisu, które zrobiłem któregoś razu i chciałem zobaczyć, czy mógłbym je zamrozić…

\- To jest mrożone tiramisu?

\- W polewie ganach – przyznaje Arthur, bo w zasadzie teraz jedynie bełkocze. – Um, bo pomyślałem, że mogłoby to dobrze smakować z… Ja tylko… Czy możemy po prostu udawać, że tego nie zrobiłem?

\- Nie – zaprzecza Eames. – Nie, nie możemy, ponieważ to by znaczyło, że nie mogę go zjeść.

\- A chciałbyś? – pyta Arthur niepewnie. – Chciałbyś odrobinę?

\- Mógłbym zrobić przedstawienie ze sprawdzaniem pulsu, by potwierdzić, że wciąż żyję, ale to byłoby jedynie marnowanie czasu, w ciągu którego mógłby już jeść to ciasto – mówi Eames, gapiąc się na niego. – Tak, skarbie, oczywiście, że chcę trochę. Chcę i to teraz, zaraz.

\- Och – wzdycha Arthur z ulgą, że nie będą musieli o tym dłużej rozmawiać. – Cóż, uch, dobrze zatem.

Kroi plaster ciasta i kładzie go na talerzyku wyjętym z półki nad głową, gdy Eames wraca do głównej sali po widelczyk. Zatapia go w centrum tortu i wsadza sobie do ust wielki kawałek. Gdy próbuje, jego oczy właściwie obracają się w głąb czaszki.

\- _Arthur_ – mówi. – Arthur, och, kurwa mać, nie zasłużyłem na to.

\- Um… Wszystkiego najlepszego?

\- To nie jest nawet prezent urodzinowy – stwierdza Eames, biorąc kolejny gryz – To jest… To jest… Dałeś mi nirwanę na urodziny, kto tak robi?

\- Przesadzasz – zaprzecza Arthur, w końcu zaczynając czuć się trochę mniej przerażony samym sobą.

\- Naprawdę, nie – zaprzecza Eames. – Próbowałeś tego chociaż?

\- Cóż, ja…

\- Nie! – woła stanowczo Eames, nakładając kolejny kawałek na widelczyk. – Nie, nie, nie, nic więcej nie mów, dopóki nie spróbujesz. Nawet ty nie możesz tego nie docenić.

I wtedy, a żeby go, wsadza widelczyk z ciastem prosto w usta Arthura.

\- Nie wziąłem moich tabletek przeciwko alergii na laktozę, ty dupku, w tym jest cała pierdolona mleczarnia! – krzyczy Arthur, przełykając instynktownie. Eames momentalnie pochmurnieje na twarzy, a Arthur mięknie i zaczyna czuć się winny. – Wezmę jedną teraz i powinno być dobrze. Nie patrz tak na mnie.

\- O kurwa, Arthur, przepraszam. Czy to podziała?

 _Może,_ myśli Arthur smutno, ale odpowiada: - Tak, oczywiście. – Bo w końcu to jego urodziny.

Twarz Eamesa rozjaśnia się nieco.

\- To najlepszy tort na świecie, prawda? Przyznaj to.

\- Nie jest zły – przyznaje Arthur, a Eames patrzy na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Obrażasz ciasto – syczy. – Ono może cię usłyszeć.

\- Zdaje się, że nie masz już więcej prawa osądzać mnie za mówienie do kawy – śmieje się Arthur, szukając w swojej torbie pudełka z lekarstwem, które zawsze ma przy sobie w razie niespodziewanych wypadków i chwil, gdy najdzie go wielka ochota na pizzę czy cheeseburgera.

\- Dla tego tortu jestem bardziej niż gotowy zrezygnować z prawa do szyderstw – informuje go Eames. – Nawet jeśli na niego nie zasługuję przez przypadkową próbę otrucia jego stwórcy.

\- Nie musiałem przełykać - zauważa Arthur, wsadzając tabletkę do ust. – Jestem skłonny przyznać, że ciasto wydaje się być całkiem dobre.

\- To największy komplement, jaki kiedykolwiek od niego dostaniesz – mówi Eames do swojego talerza. – To nie twoja wina.

\- Czy wy tu właśnie rozmawiacie z jedzeniem? – pyta Ariadne, wsadzając głowę przez drzwi. – Znowu?

\- Arthur zrobił mi tort urodzinowy – mówi jej Eames radośnie. – Chcesz kawałek? Jest niebiański.

\- Jest przyzwoity – poprawia Arthur, a Eames posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie. Ariadne kroi sobie kawałek i przeżywa podobne uniesienia, i najwyraźniej wszystko kończy się dobrze.

A jeśli nawet wzrok Eamesa jest odrobinę zbyt miękki i wszechwiedzący, kiedy ciągnie Arthura na bok i mówi „dziękuję” - cóż, nie muszą o tym rozmawiać.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mija tydzień. Sprawa Arthura trafia do sądu.

To nie oznacza, że Arthur ma lżej w pracy – wręcz przeciwnie. Teoretycznie jest przygotowany do rozprawy i wszystko powinno pójść zgrabnie i dobrze, ale proces może ciągnąć się miesiącami, a precedensy prawne i nieoczekiwane zwroty akcji, i jakieś odkrycia przeciwników, i och, boże, jeśli spierdoli tę sprawę, nigdy nie zostanie wspólnikiem, a jeśli nigdy nie zostanie wspólnikiem…

– Skarbie – mówi Eames, a Arthur wyszarpuje słuchawki z uszu i mruga zaskoczony. Eames uśmiecha się do niego pobłażliwie, cały lokal jest pusty nie licząc ich dwóch i Ariadne, która wyglądała na bardzo zajętą czyszczeniem ekspresu do kawy.

– Ja pierdzielę – wzdycha Arthur. – Jak długo po zamknięciu jestem tym razem?

– Dwadzieścia minut – odpowiada wesoło Eames. – Prawie twój rekord, ale i tak robi wrażenie. Masz szczęście, że mam do ciebie słabość.

– Może to dzięki tej mojej darmowej pracy – mówi Arthur. Eames wręcza mu piwo i kręci głową.

– Nie bądź taki – warczy, próbując się skrzywić, ale niezbyt mu to wychodzi. – Nadal proponuję, że będę ci płacił.

– Pewnego dnia zamierzam pozwać cię za cały ten bezpłatny wyzysk – straszy go Arthur.

– Chciałbym – stwierdza Eames, melodramatycznie łapiąc się za głowę. – Po prostu czuję się z tym źle, jakbym coś ukradł…

– Och, daj spokój. Nie płaciłem za kawę od miesięcy – śmieje się Arthur. Sączy swoje piwo, ponieważ stało się to już swego rodzaju rytuałem – bez kogoś stukającego go po ramieniu, nawet nie zauważa, że jest już zamknięte, a Ariadne i Eames musieli już się przyzwyczaić do jego ciągłej obecności.

A jeśli czasami dostrzeże, że inni klienci taksują go wzrokiem, udając że wcale tego nie robią, to nie musi znaczyć, że wszyscy o tym wiedzą.

– Wiesz, że mój kapitał początkowy zwrócił mi się z samych zysków z poniedziałkowych sprzedaży – informuje Eames, podnosząc brew i opierając się na mopie, który dzierżył w lewej dłoni. – Ludzie przyjeżdżają z Brooklynu, Arthur.

– Nieprawda.

– Prawda – wtrąca Ariadne. Ma w ręce swoje własne piwo, drugie rzuca Eamesowi i zaczyna się krzątać, podłączając iPoda. – Właściwie z wszystkich pięciu dzielnic. W niedzielne popołudnia też.

– Jesteście popieprzeni – mamrocze Arthur. Eames otwiera usta, by się z nim kłócić, ale zaraz je zamyka, patrząc w kierunku głośników.

– Zapamiętaj to co miałeś powiedzieć, skarbie – mówi. –  Ariadne, czy to…

Dziewczyna kiwa głową, uśmiecha się i odgarnia włosy do tyłu. – Nie mieliśmy tu dobrego rocka od wieków.

Przez sekundę Arthur jest zdezorientowany, ale po chwili słyszy wydobywający się z głośników dźwięki „Baba O'Riley”, uśmiecha się złośliwie do Eamesa: – The Who, serio? Starasz się grać stereotypowego Anglika?

– Każdy kto nie szanuje tej piosenki, jest pozbawiony duszy – odpowiada natychmiast Eames. – Narodowość nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. A teraz wstawaj.

– Po co? – pyta podejrzliwie Arthur.

– By tańczyć, dupku – woła Ariadne. – Nie można nie tańczyć przy „Baba O'Riley”.

– Ma dziewczyna rację – przytakuje Eames. – A poza tym współczynnik odstresowania także nie powinien być ignorowany. 

Arthur otwiera usta, by powiedzieć „nie”. Naprawdę, naprawdę ma zamiar to powiedzieć.

I dlatego zupełnie niewytłumaczalny zdaje się fakt, że sześćdziesiąt sekund później stoi na blacie.

– _Teenage wasteland_ – krzyczy do swojego piwa niczym do mikrofonu. – _It's only teenage wasteland…_

– _They're all wasted_ – dołącza do niego Eames, śpiewając do swojego mopa, a potem śmiejąc się niczym hiena, gdy Ariande zaczyna wystukiwać rytm na ladzie i chodzi o to…

Chodzi o to, że nagle życie Arthura jest dużo mniej gówniane niż zwykle. Jakimś cudem.

*

Oczywiście przez większość czasu wciąż pozostaje dosyć gówniane.

– Potrzebuję twojej kuchni – wykrztusza Arthur, przechodząc przez drzwi w środowe popołudnie. Ręce mu się trzęsą (zdaje sobie sprawę, że ręce mu się trzęsą) ale nic nie może na to poradzić.

– Skarbie – zaczyna zaskoczony Eames. – Co…

– Eames, proszę. Po prostu potrzebuję pieprzonej kuchni – odpowiada Arthur, wcale nie zamierzając być złośliwy. W zasadzie brzmi bardziej na zdesperowanego i spiętego, jakby się dławił. Eames robi krok do tyłu, by go przepuścić.

Arthur powinien być teraz w biurze, ale Arthur nie może tam być w tej chwili, ponieważ Robert Fischer tam jest. Arthur powinien pracować, ale nie może tego, kurwa mać, robić, ponieważ Maurice pieprzony Fischer zamierza przekazać całą kancelarię swojemu pierdolonemu synkowi i jak to, do kurwy nędzy, jest, że  _wolno_ mu to zrobić, a na Arthura nikt nawet, kurwa, nie spojrzy i że bachor ledwo co skończył szkołę prawniczą, a Arthur siedzi w tym gównie sześć pieprzonych lat i nadal nie może dostać tego…

Zmiażdżył wszystkie jajka w kartoniku, trzaskając cholerstwem o stół.

– Ja pierdolę, kurwa, kurwa mać.

– Nic się nie stało – mówi Eames. Co on tutaj w ogóle robi, czy nie ma jakiś klientów do obsłużenia. – Nie martw się, Arthur, spokojnie. Ty tylko… Ty tylko rób wszystko co miałeś robić, dobra? W lodówce jest jeszcze jeden karton, nie przejmuj się.

Arthur nie może mu nawet podziękować, bo jest tak wściekły, że mógłby coś zabić, więc tylko chwyta, miesza, gniecie, trzepie, wałkuje i nie jest nawet za bardzo świadomy tego co robi, dopóki babeczki nie znajdują się w piecu. Potem robi polewę ganache w misce i miesza je z trzema woreczkami mrożonych jagód. Arthur nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że za chwilę zrobi jakiś dziwny suflet.

Nie wie nawet, czy będzie to zjadliwe, ale ma to gdzieś, ma to głęboko w dupie.

Oddycha ciężko przez nos i z zamkniętymi oczami opiera się o ladę. Jego krawat jest już do wyrzucenia, przedramiona pokrywa warstwa mąki, bo rękawy ma podwinięte do łokci, choć nie pamięta nawet, żeby to robił.

I wtedy ręce Eamesa lądują na plecach Arthura. Mocne palce zataczają niewielkie kółka wzdłuż wykrochmalonej koszuli. Arthur pochyla głowę i stara się pozbierać, ale nie może, po prostu nie może, wciąga nierówno powietrze i… i…

– Arthur – mówi Eames łagodnie. – Arthur, powiedz mi.

Arthur potrząsa głową, bo nie może zaufać własnemu głosowi. To takie głupie i takie słabe, i takie głupie…

– Arthur – powtarza Eames i niemal wbrew swej woli Arthur otwiera usta.

– Nigdy tego nie zrobię. Nigdy tego nie zdobędę… Bo Fischer przekaże całą kancelarię swojemu pieprzonemu synkowi bez chwili namysłu, ale on nie… Nawet na mnie nie spojrzy i powie ostatnie słowo, i ja… Nie jestem zazdrosny, to nie tak, nie jestem zazdrosny, bo przecież to oczywiste, no wiesz to… Jego nazwisko jest w nazwie kancelarii, a jego syn nazywa się, kurwa, identycznie… On zawsze zamierzał… Ale nie o to chodzi, nie o to, kurwa, chodzi… Tylko o to, że to, kurwa, niesprawiedliwe… Pracowałem tak cholernie ciężko, Eames. Ciężej niż ktokolwiek… Pracowałem tak ciężko i tylko… Ja tylko chcę, by na mnie, kurwa, spojrzał… Mam dość odwalania za wszystkich jebanej czarnej roboty i bycia wzywanym do każdej cholernej pierdoły… I ja mógłbym to robić, mogę robić wszystko… Przepraszam, ale niektórzy ludzie mają tą pierdoloną zdolność i dla nich to bułka z masłem, a ja nie ściągam nowych klientów… Ja tylko pracuję i pracuję, i to za mało… I nawet nie jestem szczęśliwy, już nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy byłem szczęśliwy… A Maurice Fischer mnie nie lubi i nigdy nie zrobi mnie… Nigdy nie zostanę…

– Och, skarbie – wzdycha Eames z grymasem smutku na ustach i zamyka Arthura w swoich ramionach. Arthur nawet z tym nie walczy, nawet nie udaje, że próbuje go odepchnąć, bo po prostu nie może oddychać. Nie może oddychać, bo postawił wszystko na tę jedną rzecz, która okazała się mrzonką i może zawsze była mrzonką, i teraz Arthur ma przesrane. Czepia się koszuli Eamesa, chowa twarz w jego szyję, oddycha zapachem potu i parzonej kawy, i ma kogoś, komu może o tym wszystkim powiedzieć. I boże, boże, jak to świadczy o życiu Arthura, skoro jedyną osobą, do której może przyjść, jest właściciel kawiarni naprzeciwko jego pieprzonego biura, facet, którego nawet cholerny numer telefonu jest dla Arthura tajemnicą, jak to, do kurwy nędzy, wszystko wygląda.

Ale Eames… Eames nie sprawia, że Arthur czuje się żałosny, słaby, zagubiony i nigdy wystarczająco, kurwa, dobry. Eames pociera dłonią po plecach Arthura w górę i w dół i mruczy: „Kochanie, kochanie, wszystko będzie w porządku”, i Arthur nie płacze czy coś, ale trzęsie się, bo jest tak wściekły, że nic nie może z tym zrobić, więc się trzęsie.

– Nienawidzę tego – wykrztusza. – Nienawidzę. Nienawidzę mojej pierdolonej pracy. Nienawidzę tej całej głupiej gry i ludzi, z którymi muszę pracować, i w ogóle tego wszystkiego. Nienawidzę tego. Nigdy w całym moim życiu nie nienawidziłem czegoś mocniej.

I wtedy łapie oddech, ponieważ naprawdę, naprawdę to jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Arthur zmarnował dekadę swojego życia, tysiące dolarów kredytu studenckiego i wszelką nadzieję jaką kiedykolwiek miał – i nienawidzi tego, nienawidził przez cały czas, nienawidził szkoły prawniczej, nienawidzi bycia prawnikiem i może szczerze powiedzieć, że nie pamięta, jak to jest dobrze się bawić. Właściwie – nie pamiętał, bo potem pojawił się Eames i to miejsce, i ludzie przychodzący aż z Brooklynu, i to jest najgorsze, naprawdę najgorsze, bo Arthur chce czuć się tak dobrze, jak czuje się tutaj.

Chce czuć się tak dobrze cały czas.

– Arthur – powtarza Eames. – Och, Arthur… Już wszystko dobrze… Tak bardzo mi przykro… Będzie dobrze.

     Arthur jest całkiem pewny, że Eames nie wie nawet, o czym mówi. Jest całkiem pewny, że po prostu mówi w ten spanikowany sposób, którego używa się, gdy ktoś ma załamanie nerwowe w kuchni twojej kawiarni, ale Eames nie odpuszcza. I to wystarcza. Jego ramiona obejmują plecy Arthura, a dłonie głaszczą Arthurowe włosy i Arthur myśli, że gdyby miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, mógłby z powrotem spróbować nauczyć się oddychać.

A Eames… Eames daje mu czas. Eames trzyma go, dopóki Arthur nie czuje, że może znów myśleć. Wtedy odsuwa się i robi Arthurowi latte, potem siada na blacie tuż obok niego. Kładzie rękę na karku Arthura i daje mu bełkotać, daje mu mówić, mówić i mówić.

I Arthur mówi _wszystko_. Opowiada mu o kancelarii, o firmie którą obronił, chociaż oczywiście ich produkty najwyraźniej zabiły te dzieci. Arthur mówi mu o swoim ojcu, który umierał bez niego w szpitalnej sali, bo Arthur nie mógł wyjść z sądu wystarczająco szybko. Arthur mówi mu o swoim drugim roku prawa, gdy był tak pijany, że potrzebował płukania żołądka i o spotkaniu Doma tydzień później.

Arthur mówi mu o tym jak zatrudniono go jako współpracownika dzięki poleceniu Doma. Opowiada mu o przypadkowym rozlaniu wina na marynarkę Maurice'a Fischera na firmowej imprezie i to, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie tego naprawić. Arthur mówi mu o pierwszej przegranej sprawie – o tym jak poszedł do domu i czuł się zupełnie bezużyteczny. I o pierwszej wygranej sprawie – jak poszedł do domu i czuł się bezduszny. Eames słucha i słucha, i słucha. Śledzi ruchy Arthura, gdy ten chodzi w tę i z powrotem, i gdy Arthur siada i chowa głowę w dłoniach, i gdy piecze trzy blachy ciasteczek, i gdy pije za dużo rumu. A gdy w końcu Arthur opada na krzesło, Eames kładzie ręce na jego plecach i masuje Arthurowi ramiona.

– Boże – jęczy Arthur, osuwając się na stół. – Boże, ja pierdolę, to takie wspaniałe uczucie.

– Oczywiście, że tak, kochanie. Jesteś tak spięty, że samo patrzenie na ciebie boli – mamrocze Eames.

Arthur nie jest pewien, kiedy zamknięto sklep… Wie, że Ariadne musiała to zrobić i pewnie zobaczyć go w takim stanie, co jest upokarzające, ale Arthur zamierza poczuć się upokorzonym dopiero jutro. Ręce Eamesa są ciężkie, a jego palce silne i pracują nad mięśniami Arthura jakby wyrabiały cholerne ciasto. Kurwa, nigdy nie czuł czegoś tak wspaniałego, nigdy, przez całe życie.

– Musisz wiązać krawat w ten sposób? – pyta Eames łagodnym głosem.

– Najwyraźniej – odpowiada Arthur. Jest… To nie jest… Nie powinien tego robić, ma tyle szajsu do zrobienia… Nie ma czasu i nie może uwierzyć w niektóre rzeczy, które opowiedział Eamesowi. Powinien przeprosić, ale czuje... Czuje się trochę jak pijany. – To część moich kwalifikacji.

– Masz wielki talent do doprowadzania się do krawędzi – mówi mu Eames, wciskając kciuk w węzeł spiętych mięśni, a Arthur wydaje długi i niski jęk.

– Nie musisz…

– Zamknij się, Arthur – mówi Eames łagodnie i Arthur się zamyka.

Jakiś czas później odnajduje się w pociągu i właściwie nawet nie pamięta, jak się w nim znalazł. Jego głowa leży na ramieniu Eamesa, a oczy są zamknięte. Potem stoi przed czyimiś drzwiami i to zdecydowanie nie są jego drzwi, w końcu swoje drzwi rozpoznałby wszędzie.

– Ja tu nie mieszkam – stwierdza Arthur, trochę pijany i bardzo mocno niedospany, aż ma problem z logicznym myśleniem.

– Nie – zgadza się z nim Eames – bo mieszkam tu ja.

– Ja… Przepraszam, ale ja nie mogę… Nie mogę pójść… Jestem strasznie, strasznie zmęczony i …

Eames śmieje się z niego, niskim i lekko smutnym śmiechem.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że zaciągnąłem cię tu na seks? Arthur, naprawdę tak o mnie pomyślałeś?

– Och – wzdycha Arthur. Ramię Eamesa, jak właśnie sobie uświadamia, obejmuje jego talię. – No nie wiem, Eames. Nie wiem, ja nigdy nie wiem… Ja nie jestem… Minęło sporo czasu od kiedy… No wiesz… To.

– Cóż, nie ma się czego wstydzić – stwierdza lekko Eames, otwierając drzwi i pomagając wejść Arthurowi do środka. – Gdzieś tam musi istnieć szereg idiotów, którym ciebie brakuje.

– Nigdy… No wiesz, za mało czasu… Ale ty mógłbyś, jeśli byś chciał… Ja tylko… Ja naprawdę bym chciał. Chce mi się spać, ale powinniśmy prawdopodobnie zrobić to teraz, bo rano będę zbyt zakłopotany… Chodzi mi o to… To znaczy, jeśli ty o tym… Jeśli to coś, co chciałbyś…

– Arthur – przerywa mu Eames, a Arthur siedzi na kanapie i Eames siedzi obok niego, tylko jak oni się na nią dostali? – Arthur, skarbie, oczywiście, że bym chciał, ale miałeś raczej ciężki dzień, z tego co pamiętam.

– Miałem?

– I wypiłeś o wiele za dużo rumu, niż to było wskazane – mamrocze Eames pod nosem.

– Będę miał problemy – zdaje sobie sprawę Arthur. – Jutro… Miałem spotkanie… Powinienem pójść do mojej…

– Przestań. Zamierzam przynieść ci coś do spania i poduszkę, no i może koc, dobra? Wracam za minutę.

Kiedy poszedł, Arthur zdołał wydostać się z jednego buta i połowy swojej koszuli. Eames śmieje się głośno, gdy wraca i pomaga mu zdjąć resztę ciuchów. Arthur zakłada spodnie od piżamy Eamesa, które są miękkie w dotyku. Miękkie jak poduszka, którą Eames układa pod jego głową i jak koc, którym Eames go przykrywa. Arthurowi jest tak zajebiście wygodnie, że nie przejmuje się myśleniem o tym.

– Dlaczego ty… – odzywa się na koniec Arthur. – Nie musisz robić tego wszystkiego.

– Po pierwsze – odpowiada Eames z dwuznacznym uśmiechem – trochę na takie gadki za późno, skoro już tu jesteśmy, a po drugie, słonko, odnoszę takie dziwne wrażenie, że jestem pewien, iż zrobiłbyś dla mnie to samo.

– Cóż, racja, ale to co innego.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo ja nie mówiłem do kawy – mamrocze Arthur i jest to kompletnie bez sensu, ale Eames musiał zrozumieć, co Arthur miał na myśli, bo jego twarz rozpogadza się znów odrobinę. Odgarnia Arthurowi włosy z oczu i wzdycha.

– Skarbie. Bardzo, bardzo cię lubię, ale w tej twojej głowie to masz naprawdę popieprzone, wiesz?

– Szkoła prawnicza. Szkoła prawnicza każdemu miesza w głowie. Wierz mi, to jest cały sens szkoły prawniczej.

– Wierzę ci – odpowiada Eames, pochylając się. Zamierza chyba pocałować Arthura w czoło, bo Arthur widzi jak się zbliża i czuje, że to się dzieje, ale jest także pewny, że to niemożliwe. Bo, no wiesz, to nie może być możliwe.

 – Myślę, że – zaczyna Arthur – w tej chwili mam pewne problemy z odróżnieniem… Co dzieje się naprawdę.

– Nie nienawidź się za bardzo jutro rano – prosi Eames zamiast odpowiedzi. Jego palce wplatają się we włosy Arthura, który zamyka oczy i wzdycha.  – Wiem, że będziesz próbował to zrobić, ale ja naprawdę, naprawdę tego nie chcę. Nic, z tego… W porządku?

– W porządku – zgadza się Arthur i odpływa.

*

Poranek jest… Cóż, mniej nieprzyjemny, niż mógłby być, stwierdza Arthur, stając na środku kuchni Eamesa. Próbuje przeprosić, a Eames robi mu kawę. Próbuję przeprosić jeszcze raz, a Eames robi mu jajecznicę.

– Przepraszam – mówi Arthur trzeci raz, a gigantyczny kac atakuje jego żołądek.

Eames wzdycha.

 – Słuchaj, skarbie. Nawet jeśli, to ja się cieszę, dobra. Potrzebowałeś tego.

– Ale ty nie – mamrocze buntowniczo Arthur, na co Eames się uśmiecha.

– Właściwie to się mylisz. Widok twoich rozczochranych włosów to z pewnością coś, czego w innym przypadku nie miałbym okazji oglądać.

– Niemożliwe, żeby moje włosy wyglądały tak źle jak twoje spodnie od piżamy – mamrocze Arthur, ponieważ może Arthur wygląda rano jak gówno, ale Eames ma na sobie _różowo–białe flanelowe spodnie_ , a jeśli przyjrzeć się im bliżej, to dostrzec można wzorek z małymi obrazkami kawy i kawałkami ciasta.

Arthur odbiera to jako kompletną niedorzeczność.

Oprócz ohydnych spodni, Eames nie ma na sobie nic więcej, dlatego Arthur ma spore kłopoty ze zwalczeniem pokusy gapienia się

 – Już drugi raz w ciągu naszej znajomości obraziłeś prezent od mojej mamy.

– Cóż, nie mam na myśli nic złego – zaczyna Arthur, z całych sił nie myśląc o tym, jak bardzo ma ochotę położyć dłonie na klatce piersiowej Eamesa – ale widząc _to_ i pamiętając czapkę, zaczynam się martwić o jej wzrok. I jestem prawie pewien, że to są damskie spodnie.

Eames śmieje się ciepło i czule.

– To nie są nawet jej najgorsze prezenty. Ona jest zupełnie szalona.

– Co może być gorszego od tego? – pyta Arthur, nie do końca pewny, czy chce znać odpowiedź.

Eames opowiada mu absurdalne historie o rzeczach, które wysyła mu matka (klimatyzator, innego razu papużki), które przeradzają się w dyskusję o jego dzieciństwie i o jego ojcu, o tym jak czasami czuje się winny, że nie ma go w domu. Rozmawiają podczas śniadania, potem gdy jadą pociągiem podmiejskim, aż do czasu gdy rozdzielają się na ulicy: Eames, aby otworzyć kawiarnię i Arthura, aby przyjść do kancelarii absurdalnie wcześnie. Przez cały ranek Arthur śmieję się, jest rozluźniony i zrelaksowany. Eames obiecuje mu latte, jeśli przyjdzie później i życzy mu powodzenia w przecierpieniu całego dnia, a jego oczy tylko odrobię się zwężają, gdy to mówi.

Dopiero patrząc na swoje biurko, Arthur uświadamia sobie, że wcale nie rozmawiali o tych wszystkich _rzeczach_ … O zupełnie nieakceptowanym wczorajszym zachowaniu Arthura, o ich dziwnej półpijanej dyskusji o pieprzeniu. Eames po prostu mówił o sobie, zrobił krok do tyłu i dał Arthurowi ogromną przestrzeń.

Stał między nimi cholerny, gigantyczny, różowy słoń niedopowiedzeń a nie czuli się nawet niezręcznie.

*

Zaczął się proces prowadzony przez Arthura, więc ten nie miał już czasu chodzić do kawiarni każdego poranka. Próbował raz, jednak kolejka sięgała piętnastu osób i niby Eames zawołał, że zrobi mu kawę bez kolejki, ale ktoś zaczął mamrotać coś o kumoterstwie, więc Arthur zrezygnował. Arthur przychodzi po rozprawie, a Eames zaczyna trochę narzekać („Ale, skarbie, jakim cudem wytrzymujesz poranki bez… O do diabła, czy ty mnie zdradzasz ze Strabucksem?”), ale nie za bardzo.

– Wiesz co? To zaczyna być niepokojące – mówi jednego popołudnia, stojąc za ladą i patrząc na Arthura z podziwem. – Przekraczasz moją skalę.

– Jaką skalę?

– Skalę, którą prowadzi, porównując cienie pod twoimi oczami – tłumaczy Ariadne. – W głębi serca, to naprawdę przerażający człowiek.

– To nie przerażające – poprawia ją obrażony Eames. – To logiczne. Gdyby nie moja skala, dawałbym mu dodatkowe porcje espresso cały czas, a takie ilości kofeiny nie są dobre dla jego zdrowia.

– Czy w taki sposób rozmawiacie o mnie, gdy mnie tu nie ma? – pyta Arthur, starając się ukryć brzmiącą w głosie ulgę. Naprawdę nie może doczekać się kawy.

– Nie – odpowiada Ariadne. – Gdy ciebie nie ma, jest znacznie gorzej.

– Dobrze wiedzieć – stwierdza Arthur, zerkając tęsknie na ekspres. – Hej, Eames, jeśli przekroczyłem skalę, czy to znaczy, że dostanę…

– Przez ciebie zaczynam czuć się jak diler – narzeka Eames, ale wciska dodatkową porcję espresso do ręki Arthura. – Jeśli pewnego ranka znajdę cię załamanego i zlizującego plamy kawy z podłogi, będziemy musieli odbyć poważną rozmowę.

– Cóż, taa. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że to załamanie nie stoi wysoko w twoim rankingu ulubionych rzeczy – zgadza się Arthur i wypija na hejnał porcję kawy. – Kurwa, jak ja tego potrzebowałem.

– Arthur – zaczyna Eames zupełnie innym tonem, na co Arthur się spina. Wie co nadchodzi – wie, że Eames trzyma w sobie tyradę o jego godzinach pracy od czasu tego wieczoru, gdy Arthur stracił kontrolę. Czekał, ale Eames tylko westchnął i pozwolił swoim ramionom opaść.

– Lepiej łap swój stolik – mówi, brzmiąc na wyraźnie pokonanego i Arthur czuje się winny, choć nawet nie wie, co zrobił źle. – Tamta para ma na niego oko.

– Widocznie nie znają zasad – stwierdza Arthur i Eames posyła mu swój ogromny uśmiech i (tylko na sekundę) wszystko jest wspaniale.

*

Proces Arthura trwa już trzy tygodnie i Arthur przegra, a nawet chce przegrać. Albo, no cóż, nie chce przegrać, ale chce by jego klient przegrał, bo produkuje coś, co _zabija ludzi_ i gdy widzi te wszystkie rzeczy w kontekście bycia ich adwokatem, ma ochotę wrócić do domu i nie wychodzić spod prysznica do końca życia.

W czwartek wraca po rozprawie prosto do biura i Yusuf jest w jego gabinecie.

– Hej – wita się Arthur. – Co tam?

– Chciałbym powiedzieć ci to osobiście – mówi Yusuf, wzdychając. – Przed tym jak ogłoszą to oficjalnie albo Ari ci powie.

– Co chcesz mi powiedzieć osobiście?

Yusuf znów wzdycha.

– Zostałem wspólnikiem.

Arthur mruga intensywnie. Czeka na zazdrość, która zacznie spalać mu wnętrzności, ale nic takiego się nie pojawia i Arthur zastanawia się dlaczego, ale w końcu decyduje zostawić sobie to pytanie na później i spogląda na Yusufa.

– I dlaczego, do cholery, jesteś z tego powodu smutny? – żąda z poważną miną, która po chwili przemienia się w uśmiech. Po chwili napięty Yusuf rozluźnia się z ulgą. – Kurwa, Yusuf, gratuluję.

– Nie ma co się podniecać – waha się Yusuf, próbując wyglądać na skromnego, ale wciąż uśmiecha się jak wariat. – Obiecali mi to, wyciągając mnie z poprzedniej kancelarii, więc…

– To wielka sprawa – mówi Arthur, w końcu coś o tym wie. – Powiedziałeś już Ari, więc… Kurwa, chciałbym zabrać cię na drinka, by to oblać, ale właściwie nie mam…

– …Czasu, taa, ja też – wzdycha Yusuf. – Ale jesteśmy umówieni, gdy będzie trochę luźniej?

– Oczywiście.

– Więc nie jesteś – zaczyna Yusuf, krzywiąc się odrobinę. – Ach… Przepraszam, stary. To trochę źle zabrzmi, ale… Trochę się martwiłem, czy nie będziesz…

– Zazdrosny? – podpowiada Arthur, zaczynając odrobinę chichotać. – Dlaczego miałbyś tak pomyśleć? Czyżbyś miał na myśli to, jak przeczulony byłem na tym punkcie?

Yusuf dołącza do chichotu.

– Taa… możliwe, że miało to z tym coś wspólnego… Ale przecież wiem, że nie chciałeś być…

– Cieszę się twoim szczęściem – odpowiada stanowczo Arthur. – Zasłużyłeś na to i przepraszam, że byłem trochę… To nigdy nie chodziło o ciebie i przepraszam… Wiesz może, czy ktoś jeszcze dostanie awans?

– Na razie nie – wzdycha Yusuf. – Nic nie wiem, przynajmniej do przyszłego tygodnia, gdy wszystko będzie ogłoszone oficjalne… Właściwie nie powinienem wiedzieć nawet tego o mnie, ale Dom puścił trochę pary.

– To do niego podobne – potwierdza Arthur, kiwając głową. – Cóż, dobrze dla ciebie. Gratulację jeszcze raz… Opijemy to, gdy nasze rozprawy się skończą, co?

– Twoja uwinie się pewnie przed moją – mówi Yusuf, siadając na jednym z krzeseł przed biurkiem Arthura. – Mamy w tym momencie jakiś straszny pierdolnik i właściwie, chciałbym cię poprosić, czy mógłbyś rzucić na to okiem… Po prostu potrzebuję świeżego spojrzenia na tę sprawę, a geniusze z mojego zespołu nie są zbyt pomocni.

Arthur bierze akta i poświęca czterdzieści pięć minut, których przecież nie ma, na sprawę Yusufa. W zamian Yusuf spędza czterdzieści minut na zerkaniu na sprawę Arthura, krzywiąc się ze współczuciem na to, jak bardzo Arthur ma przejebane.

Kiedy wszystko jest już gotowe, na zegarze widnieje szósta trzydzieści. Arthur pakuje swój laptop i przechodzi na drugą stronę ulicy. Ariadne uśmiecha się do niego odrobinę nerwowo i woła Eamesa, a Arthur uświadamia sobie, że Eames musi wiedzieć o Yusufie i prawdopodobnie przewiduje kolejne załamanie nerwowe.

Jednak odrywa się od swoich żałosnych myśli, gdy Eames wychodzi z zaplecza w koszuli pokrytej kawą, ściskając grzbiet nosa, z połową włosów sterczących pod dziwnym kątem, tak jakby w nich także znajdowała się kawa.

– Hej – mówi Eames. – Dobrze się czujesz?

– U mnie w porządku – odpowiada natychmiast. – Co się stało tobie?

– Naprawdę? Słyszałem o…

– Dlaczego jesteś pokryty kawą? – dopytuje się Arthur. – Czyżby wybuchł jeden z ekspresów?

Eames pociera czoło wierzchem dłoni.

– Zrobiłem podróbę Americano – wzdycha – i widocznie zasłużyłem na to by ją nosić.

– Ktoś wylał na ciebie kawę?

– Słyszałem o tej sprawie ze wspólnikiem… – zaczyna Eames. – Czy… Posprzątałem w kuchni, potrzebujesz…

– Yusuf zasłużył na to… Cieszę się jego… Ach, zamknij się! – krzyczy Arthur. – Czy możemy wrócić do faktu, że ktoś wylał na ciebie kawę? I dlaczego ciągle pocierasz twarz czy zostałeś oparzony?

– Nie – zaprzecza szybko Eames. – Nie… Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób… Mam migrenę, to wszystko.

– Tak, żeby potwierdzić, że łapię co się tutaj dzieje – mówi powoli Arthur. – Dziś jeden z moich najbliższych przyjaciół dostał awans, a ty walczysz z migreną i zostałeś zaatakowany gorącym płynem, ale pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiłeś, kiedy się pojawiłem, to zapytałeś, czy u mnie wszystko w porządku?

– Ech…

– Boże – mamrocze Arthur. – Muszę być większym wariatem, niż myślałem. – I wyciąga z torby lek przeciwbólowy.

– Dzięki – mówi Eames, odbierając od niego tabletkę. – Nie miałem na myśli…

– Na litość boską – warczy Arthur. – Weź tę cholerną tabletkę i przestać się martwić o wkurwianie mnie.

Eames posyła w jego stronę coś w rodzaju uśmiechu i podaje kubek czegoś (Arthur nie ma pojęcia, czego, bo nawet nie złożył zamówienia) i macha ręką, gdy Arthur próbuje mu zapłacić. Zirytowany, choć nawet nie wie dlaczego, Arthur siada przy swoim stoliku i przerzuca notatki ze swojej rozprawy. Przedziera się przez połowę, gdy Eames opada na krzesło naprzeciwko niego, kładzie głowę na blacie i jęczy.

– Skarbie, mój dzień jest kompletnie do dupy.

– Wiem – odpowiada Arthur, a jego irytacja zupełnie odpływa. – Przykro mi.

– Po co zdecydowałem się na otwieranie kawiarni? – pyta Eames stół. – A jeśli już musiałem to zrobić, po co zamontowałem te okropnie fluorescencyjne świetlówki?

– Wiesz, prawdopodobnie mógłbyś go pozwać – mówi Arthur. – No wiesz, tego kto wylał na ciebie kawę. To znaczy… W zależności jak bardzo gorąca była…

– Twoja prawnicza natura, nie ważne jak atrakcyjna zazwyczaj, nie jest zbyt pomocna w tej chwili – wzdycha Eames. – Kurwa, jak mnie boli głowa.

Arthur nie patrzy w jego stronę dlatego, że jest bardzo zajęty, wcale nie dlatego, że się boi. Pozwala swojej ręce na przesunięcie się po stole, poczochranie włosów Eamesa i odgarnięcie strączków sztywnych od kawy, która w nich wyschła.

Planował, że będzie to tylko krótki dotyk, ale Eames wzdycha i jęczy w jego ręce. Arthur prawie nieświadomie zatapia palce w jego włosach i pociera skórę głowy powolnymi, okrężnymi ruchami. Eames wydaje serię coraz bardziej rozpraszających odgłosów, ale Arthur nie pozwala sobie spojrzeć.

– Dlaczego musisz być tak cholernie dobry we wszystkim – mamrocze Eames.

– To dar – odpowiada Arthur. –  Dlaczego masz na głowie taki syf?

– Chyba nigdy nie widziałeś syfu– odpowiada Eames, ale Arthur zauważa, że w rzeczywistości wcale nie prosi, żeby przestać. – Co słychać w pracy?

– Ech, no wiesz – wzdycha Arthur. – Sprzedaję moją duszę kawałek po kawałku.

– Po co to robisz? – pyta Eames, rozpoczynając rozmowę, której Arthur bał się od tygodni. Eames nie brzmi jakby go oceniał, wygląda bardziej na zainteresowanego i może trochę zaniepokojonego. – Chodzi mi o to, że skoro tego tak nienawidzisz...?

– Ja – zaczyna Arthur i przerywa. Jego ręka także się zatrzymuje i Eames wydaje dźwięk tak podobny do skomlenia, że kąciki ust Arthura opadają w dół, gdy zaczyna myśleć. – Nie wiem – odpowiada w końcu. – To chyba trochę smutne, ale… Po prostu czasami podążasz za ciosem, prawda? Poszedłem do szkoły prawniczej, bo wyglądało, że to jest to, co powinienem robić i potem… No wiesz, a teraz to moje życie… Nie mogę go tak po prostu rzucić.

– Mógłbyś, oczywiście, że mógłbyś – odpiera Eames, a Arthur wzdycha.

– Cóż, jeśli przegram tę sprawę, zostanę zwolniony, a jeśli wygram będę czuć się jak dupek do końca życia, ale ja nigdy się nie poddawałem, więc zdaje się, że mam przesrane, bo z której strony się nie obejrzę tam dupa blada.

 Eames milczy przez minutę i w końcu mówi:

– Cóż, jeśli to ci poprawi humor, robisz genialny masaż głowy.

Arthur wybucha śmiechem.

– Nie, to tylko ty jesteś zdesperowany.

– I wcale nie jesteś dupkiem – kontynuuje Eames, ignorując jego słowa. – Jesteś co najwyżej trochę upartym kretynem, ale jestem gotów ci odpuścić.

Arthur prycha, ale naciska na skórę głowy Eamesa trochę mocniej. Eames wydaje niski dźwięk aprobaty i Arthur skupia się na tym miejscu. Ramiona Eamesa odprężają się, a on sam rozkłada się na stole, wzdychając.

– Tutaj? – pyta Arthur.

– Taaa – mruczy Eames. – Tak, skarbie, właśnie tutaj.

Przez kilka minut żaden z nich nic nie mówi, Arthur grzebie w swojej torbie, by wyjąć papiery z taktyką na obronę najnowszych badań dotyczących jego straszliwej sprawy, mając nadzieję (wbrew nadziei), że jego prokurator nie dostał ich w swoje ręce. Wtedy jego determinacja ustępuje i mówi: – Ja pierdolę, Eames, mogę tylko pomarudzić, jak bardzo brudny się czasamiczuję przez robienie tego wszystkiego. Bo… Naprawdę… Ty nie palisz, prawda?

– Rzuciłem rok temu. Okropny nałóg.

– Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz – mamrocze Arthur, znów przerzucając papiery. – Nie wyobrażasz… Kurwa… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że bronię tych chujów.

– Nie uczyli cię tam nieinternalizowania? – pyta Eames, miękkim głosem. – Mam na myśli pracy.

– Próbowali – odpowiada Arthur, szczekając krótkim gorzkim śmiechem. – Nie udało się.

– Wstyd – warczy Eames. – W końcu to nie twoja cholerna wina, że twoi klienci to świnie.

Arthur nic nie odpowiada, jedynie wzdycha długo i wolno, aż Eames porusza lekko głową pod jego ręką. Zupełnie zapominają, co robią, do czasu aż Ariadne podchodzi z uniesionymi wysoko brwiami.

– Ech – mówi. – Nie chcę wam przerywać, ale Eames, powiedziałeś, że będę mogła wyjść dziś wcześniej. Yusuf i ja zamierzamy oblać jego awans.

– Ech – jęczy Eames. – Ale mi jest tak dobrze.

– Bądź twardy – radzi mu Ariadne, uśmiechając się. – Mój chłopak jest dziś gwiazdą rocka i ma pierwszeństwo. Poza tym Arthur pomoże ci zamknąć. Prawda, Arthur?

Błysk w jej oczach wydaje się bardzo groźny, a Arthur naprawdę nie chce zostać strażnikiem cnoty Yusufa w jego wielką noc. Do tego Eames wygląda bardzo żałośnie i Arthur nie powinien szukać wymówki, by go zostawić.

– Pomogę ci zamknąć – potwierdza, głaszcząc Eamesa ostatni raz i wysuwa palce z jego włosów. Ten patrzy na niego bez przekonania przez kilka sekund, ale potem podciąga się na nogi, oferując Arthurowi rękę.

– Dzięki, przy okazji – mówi. – Czuję się dużo lepiej.

– Taa – zgadza się Arthur, zaskakując tym samego siebie – Taa, ja też.

*

Kiedy sięto dzieje, Arthurowi zajmuje całą minutę uświadomienie sobie, że najprawdopodobniej było to nieuniknione.

To właściwie nie pomaga, choć…

Stoi za ladą w piątkowe popołudnie… Sąd odroczył wcześniej rozprawę, a kawiarnia otrzymała dobrą recenzję w Timesie, którą Arthur czytał rano w drodze do pracy i jedynie to uratowało go od całkowicie gównianego dnia. Gdy wszedł do kawiarni z zamiarem złożenia gratulacji, miejsce było  zupełnie zapchane.

– Arthur – zawołał Eames. – Wciskaj swój tyłek w fartuch. Mamy tu cholerne tłumy.

I Arthur nawet się nie zastanawiał.

Więc stoi za ladą, biega przy kasie, śmieje się, gdy Eames podrzuca torbą z kawą bezkofeinową a Ariadne wali go ścierką. Śmieje się, pozwala okropnościom tego pieprzonego procesu odejść i czuje się naprawdę dobrze. Czuje się tak dobrze, że oczywiście właśnie wtedy staje się _to_.

Maurice Fischer mówi:

– Cóż, zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego twoja sprawa idzie tak nędznie.

I całe życie Arthura idzie się pieprzyć.

– O boże – mamrocze Arthur, odwracając się, wciąż mając nadzieję, że pomylił czyjś głos… ale nie, oczywiście, że nie. To on w całej swej chwale, z zimnym spojrzeniem i wyniosłą miną, patrzący na Arthura jak na coś, co przykleiło mu się do buta. Arthur czuje bardziej, niż widzi, że Eames staje tuż za nim, ale i tak ma teraz jedynie ochotę wczołgać się w jakąś dziurę i umrzeć.

– Panie Fischer – zaczyna. – Ja…

– Och, oszczędź mi – mówi Fischer, patrząc na niego z pogardą. –  Dobrze wiedziałem, że nie jesteś gotowy na tak poważną sprawę, ale Dom tak zachwalał twoją etykę pracy i zaangażowanie. Wygląda na to, że był w błędzie.

– Etykę pracy Arthura można stawiać za wzór – przerywa Eames, zanim Arthur zdąża go powstrzymać.

– Najwyżej dla ciebie – zgadza się Fischer, rozglądając się wokół. – Powiedz mi, Arthur. To twoja druga praca? Ciekawe, że robisz to w czasie, gdy to ja ci płacę, oczywiście… Czyżbyś miał jakieś długi hazardowe? A może jesteś dłużny jakiemuś dilerowi?

Eames wydaje niskie warknięcie, ale Arthur posyła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– Nie, panie Fischer, oczywiście, że nie – mówi pokornie. – Ja po prostu…

– Pomijając to – kontynuuje Fischer – i biorąc pod uwagę twoje wynagrodzenie, naprawdę nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego potrzebowałbyś tego stanowisko. On nie może oferować ci więcej niż płaca minimalna. A jeśli nie potrzebujesz tej pracy, Arthurze, to muszę spytać, co ty tu, kurwa, robisz?

– Ja…

– Czyżbyś zapomniał – zastanawia się Fischer jedwabistym, złośliwym głosem – o swoim kliencie? Czyżby wyleciało ci z pamięci, że przegrywasz sprawę? Nie patrz tak na minie, oczywiste, że śledzę twój proces… Naprawdę myślałeś, że po prostu pozwolę, by ktoś z kancelarii sygnowanej moim nazwiskiem prowadził sprawę bez żadnej kontroli?

Arthur wzdryga się, jakby coś go ukąsiło, a następnie czuje palce Eamesa na swoim karku, ciepłe i solidne. Arthur musi gryźć wnętrze policzka, by nie przechylić się w stronę tego dotyku… Klienci… Boże… Stali klienci, ludzie, których Arthur zna… i Ariadne, i Eames… Wszyscy gapią się na niego… I dla Arthura jest to najbardziej upokarzający moment w całym…

– Przepraszam – mówi Arthur. – Naprawdę, przepraszam. To się więcej nie powtórzy…

I wtedy Fischer pochyla nad ladą i syczy… I nie, wtedy to nie był najbardziej upokarzający moment życia Arthura. Dopiero teraz jest.

– Jesteś odsunięty od sprawy.

– Ale – zaczyna Arthur i to jest tak cholernie głupie, bo on nie może nawet spróbować. – Ale… To tylko… Zostały tylko końcowe argumenty, nie możesz…

– Oczywiście, że mogę – warczy Fischer. – Właściwie, gdyby to zależało tylko ode mnie, zostałbyś zwolniony jeszcze przed końcem tygodnia. Miłego weekendu.

Odwraca się i wychodzi, a Arthur gapi się na miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał, mrugając intensywnie przez długie minuty. Cały sklep jest cicho i Arthur wie, że jego twarz musi być cała czerwona, a ręka Eamesa wciąż znajduje się na jego plecach, ale nie jest pewny jak długo tak stoją, aż Eames mówi:

 – Arthur?

I boże, boże, jego głos jest taki… Jakby mówił do zbitego psa i jedyną rzeczą, jaką Arthur ma ochotę teraz zrobić, jest odwrócić się. Chciałby się odwrócić, rzucić się w ramiona Eamesa, schować swoją czerwoną twarz w zgięciu szyi Eamesa i oddychać jego zapachem. Chce słyszeć, jak Eames powtarza jego imię wciąż i wciąż. Chce się wtulić… Ponieważ wie, że tylko to pozwoli mu poczuć się dobrze, ale…

…Ale cóż, robienie rzeczy, które poprawiają samopoczucie, nie zaprowadziły go zbyt daleko, prawda?

– Kurwa – mówi zamiast tego. – O kurwa! – i rusza w stronę kuchni, z dala od tych wszystkich spojrzeń. Eames podąża za nim, bo oczywiście Eames nigdy nie naciska, nawet wtedy gdy Arthur potrzebuje, by na niego naciskać i pragnie tego, czego nie może dostać.

– Uspokój się – mówi Eames, gdy Arthur wykopuje tylne drzwi i wychodzi na zewnątrz. – Arthur, kurwa…

– Przestań – warczy Arthur. – Mam przez ciebie wystarczająco cholernych problemów, przestań.

– Wiesz dobrze, że to nieprawda – mówi Eames, a jego głos jest zupełnie spokojny. Chwyta Arthura za ramię i odwraca go, tak by stali naprzeciwko siebie. Znajdują się w bocznej uliczce, otoczonej ceglanym murem i Arthur nie poczułby się zaskoczony, jeśli teraz ściany zaczęłyby się do siebie zbliżać.

– Wiesz, że to nie prawda – powtarza Eames miękko, jakby pieszczotliwie. – Arthur, kochanie, nie możesz pozwalać ludziom traktować się w ten sposób…

– Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz – wypluwa z siebie Arthur. – Kurwa mać, prawdopodobnie właśnie spieprzyłem sobie całe życie… Boże, odbierze mi moją sprawę, odbierze moją pieprzoną sprawę.

– Dlaczego tak martwisz się o tę cholerną sprawę? – żąda odpowiedzi Eames. – Skarbie, może nie zauważyłeś, ale to nie była odpowiednia reakcja na znalezienie pracownika, który postanowił spędzić trochę czasu na wolontariacie w kawiarni…

– Stracę moją sprawę – wrzeszczy Arthur. – A właściwie straciłem, bo ona już nie jest moja. Nie mam czasu tu przesiadywać, nigdy nie miałem czasu tu być. Co ja, do kurwy pierdolonej nędzy, sobie myślałem…

– Może to, że miałeś dosyć życia jedynie swoją cholerną pracą – sugeruje Eames niebezpiecznie. – Pracą, której nawet nigdy nie lubiłeś, nawiasem mówiąc…

– Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem ci tego mówić – parska Arthur. – Wiedziałem, że będziesz mi to wypominał… Wiedziałem!

– A właśnie, że nie – zaprzecza Eames. –  Nie, ani razu nic nie powiedziałem. Pozwalałem ci pogrążać się w tym bagnie. Patrzyłem, jak sam siebie torturujesz i milczałem, Arthur, bo chciałem byś zrozumiał, że możesz mi, kurwa, zaufać. Zarzynałeś się dla tych debili i nie powiedziałem ani jednego cholernego słowa, chociaż co chwilę jedyną rzeczą jaką chciałem zrobić było chwycić cię i potrząsnąć…  

– I niby dlaczego, kurwa, miałbyś chcieć to zrobić? – krzyczy Arthur. – Co cię to, kurwa, obchodzi?

– Jesteś największym idiotą na tym całym cholernym świecie – warczy Eames i całuje go.

Przez sekundę (przez cudowną, krótką sekundę) Arthur zapomina. Zapomina o wszystkim, bo pragnął tego od miesięcy i nie pozwalał sobie na spełnienie tych pragnień, bo oddech Eamesa w jego ustach jest gorący i przyśpieszony. Zatapia się w pocałunku, zdesperowany i pragnący, a Eames wydaje niesamowity dźwięk, którego Arthur nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, przyciągając go bliżej.

Arthur pragnie przylgnąć do niego i nigdy nie puścić. Chce zostać tak na zawsze… Arthur chce poznać każdy milimetr jego ust, każdy skrawek ciała. Arthur pragnie śledzić linie tatuaży językiem i chce wyśmiewać wszystkie ohydne spodnie od piżamy, i pracować za ladą w pieprzonej kawiarni, pragnie budzić się rano i iść do łóżka w nocy, dla tego, dla tego i dla tego.

Ale Arthur nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w braniu tego czego pragnie.

– Nie mogę – mówi, odpychając go. – Eames, nie mogę… Ja nie mogę…

– Możesz – szepcze Eames, a jego ręce, ciepłe i miękkie, i niemożliwe, błądzą po twarzy Arthura. – Nie musisz sobie tego robić… Nie musisz być taką osobą…

– Ja jestem tą osobą – syczy Arthur.

– Nie – zaprzecza Eames i wygląda tak smutno, że Arthur mógłby go uderzyć, tak smutno, że Arthur mógłby zacząć płakać. – Nie, kochanie, to jest tylko twoja praca.

– Nie mogę – powtarza Arthur i musi stąd iść, musi się stąd wydostać, musi ocalić co się da z jego upadającej kariery, ale nie może tego zrobić, gdy Eames patrzy na niego w ten sposób. – Nie mogę, muszę iść – wyrzuca i zaczyna biec w dół uliczki, do swojego biura, do swojego życia.

– Popełniasz błąd – woła za nim Eames. – Popełniasz błąd i jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz, Arthur! Jeśli nie posłuchasz mnie przez jedną pieprzoną sekundę…

I wtedy Arthur jest na drugiej stronie ulicy, i wewnątrz budynku, i nie myśli o niczym przez długi, długi czas.

*

To najgorszy weekend w życiu Arthura.

 

W sobotni poranek dzwoni Dom. Jest rozczarowany, spróbuje zrobić co w jego mocy, ale nic nie obiecuje, jest rozczarowany, nie może uwierzyć, że usłyszał o tym wszystkim od Fischera, nastawia własny kark dla niego i Arthur sam rujnuje sobie życie, i jest rozczarowany. Arthur mamrocze do telefonu przeprosiny, kuli się z powrotem na swojej kanapie i wspomina czasy, gdy miał dwadzieścia cztery lata i pił wino na jedynym z przyjęć u Doma, czując, że jest na dobrej drodze do bycia kimś.

Upija się w samotności i ogląda kanał kulinarny godziny po tym, jak się rozłączają.

W niedzielę nie może pójść i piec w kawiarni, i nie może piec w swoim mieszkaniu, bo to przywołałby pieprzone myśli o Eamesie. Nie może piec i nie może pracować, wiec porządkuje akta czyli sześć miesięcy wyczerpującego wysiłku, by móc przekazać je nowemu prawnikowi, który przejmie tę sprawę. Myśli o zadzwonieniu do Yusufa, ale decyduje, że on prawdopodobnie nie będzie chciał mieć do czynienia z osobą noszącą piętno upadającej kariery, zastanawia się nad zadzwonieniem do Ariadne, ale decyduje, że prawdopodobnie jest na niego wściekła, za to co zrobił Eamesowi.

Wybiera numer Eamesa piętnaście razy (zdobył go po tamtej nocy, gdy spał u niego na kanapie), ale nigdy nie pozwala sobie na prawdziwe zadzwonienie.

W poniedziałek spotka się z właścicielami kancelarii, którzy obdzierają go ze skóry bardziej niż sobie wyobrażał. W trakcie spotkania okazuje się, że katastrofa zbliżała się nieuchronnie, a incydent z kawiarnią był jedynie kropla przepełniającą czarę. Fischer wytacza największe działa i Arthur zostaje zwymyślany za każdy błąd popełniony w ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat, ale że nie było ich wiele, szybko wyrzucono mu kolejne zarzuty, że to w jego postawie tkwi problem, że skoro nigdy nie przyprowadził wielu klientów, widocznie nigdy nie zależało mu tak jak powinno.

A to jest niedorzeczne, bo przecież Arthur starał się tak bardzo i te słowa bolą, ale najprawdopodobniej nie z tych powodów, z których powinny.

To chyba mówi coś o jego poziom umiejętności, skoro wszyscy wspólnicy – właściciele, kurwa – spotykają się z nim osobiście, a to jest przecież niespotykane. Dom mówi wiele na temat czasu i energii zainwestowanych w Arthura, a Fischer odpowiada obszernie jak wielka była to strata. Saito przeważnie milczy, spokojnie obserwując.

– Nie powinieneś robić tylko dla robienia – mówi, gdy pozostała dwójka wyszła, a Arthur nawet nie wie, co to właściwie znaczy.

Przez resztę tygodnia wprowadza w swoją sprawę Nasha, dupka, który zawsze stał krok za nim i próbował go wyprzedzić. Nie był nawet w połowie tak dobry jak Arthur, ale okazało się, że umie grać w tę grę lepiej i Arthur uświadamia sobie, że to Nash będzie kolejnym wspólnikiem, zastanawiając się, czy on sam kiedykolwiek brany był chociaż pod uwagę. Kiedy wprowadza Nasha w tajniki swojej sprawy (jego, jego, jego. To jego sprawa nie zależnie od tego, kto ją przejmuje), wygląda przez okno. Co jest zupełnie głupie i żałosne, ale tęskni za Eamesem tak bardzo, że czasami aż trudno mu oddychać, a to nie jest przecież nawet logiczne, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

Pije kawę ze Starbucksa i szczerze jej nienawidzi. Przynosi własną kawę z domu i także nie może jej pić. Pije biurową kawę i nienawidzi jej tak bardzo, że musi przerzucić się na Red Bulla, który smakuje obrzydliwie, ale przynajmniej choć trochę powstrzymuje jego bóle głowy.

Sypia wtedy, kiedy znajduje na to czas, co nie zdarza się zbyt często.

Jest piątek, gdy Yusuf przychodzi do jego gabinetu, rzuca się na krzesło i zaczyna gapić. Arthur wie, że wygląda okropnie, ale nie może zawracać sobie głowy martwieniem się o to. Jego życie jest w kompletnej rozsypce, praca, która jest wszystkim co ma, wisi na włosku, a on jest żałosny, wie, że jest żałosny.

– Wysłali cię, byś mnie zwolnił – pyta. – Bo ja nie… No wiesz, dam radę, jeśli tak… Jeśli myślą, że tak będzie lepiej, to odejdę po cichu…

– Dlaczego to robisz? – pyta Yusuf.

– Co?

– Zajmujesz się prawem – precyzuje Yusuf, wciąż się gapiąc. – Dlaczego?

Arthur zaczyna się śmiać wyczerpany, przejeżdżając rękami po twarzy.

– Co to w ogóle za pytanie?

– Jedno z tych prostych – odpowiada Yusuf, strzelając palcami. – Na przykład, jeśli zapytałbyś mnie, odpowiedziałbym, że zajmuję się prawem, bo to mnie fascynuje. Powiedziałbym, że kocham samą ideę, budowania precedensów i to jak budowała je historia.  

– Naprawdę?

– Oczywiście – odpowiada Yusuf,  posyłając mu lekki uśmiech. – Kocham to, co robię, Arthur. Nie robiłbym tego, w innym wypadku.

– Ale pracujemy dla…

– Bezdusznych korporacji, czasami – zgadza się Yusuf. – A czasami dobrych korporacji, które popełniły jakiś błąd, a czasami, właściwie najczęściej, dla firm, które nie są ani złe, ani dobre. Jak dla mnie osobiście to bardziej ćwiczenia… ale nie odbiegajmy od tematu. Dlaczego zajmujesz się prawem?

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznaje Arthur, a wzrok Yusufa przenika go jeszcze bardziej.

– W takim razie – mówi, jakby wytaczał ostatni argument przed sądem. – Dlaczego zajmujesz się prawem?

Arthur gapi się na niego. Przez sekundę mina Yusufa jest zupełnie poważna, ale po chwili kąciki jego ust lekko drgają. A Arthurowi wali się cały pieprzony światopogląd, bo wcale nie musi… Nie musi robić tego wszystkiego. Nigdy nie musiał. Wcale nie jest tym… A Yusuf się do niego, kurwa, uśmiecha.

– Ty – mówi Arthur – jesteś geniuszem.

– Jestem tego świadomy – zgadza się Yusuf, dopóki Arthur nie spycha go z krzesła. – Jeśli masz zamiar wpaść w jakiś destrukcyjny szał, proszę z dala od mojego nowego gabinetu, dobra? To narożny gabinet, nie zasłużył na to.

– Twój gabinet jest bezpieczny – uspokaja go Arthur i dodaje: – Dziękuję – bo nie jest pewny, czy kiedykolwiek był za coś bardziej wdzięczny. Yusuf klepie go po plecach.

– Powodzenia – mówi i wychodzi.

Tylko dwadzieścia minut zajmuje Arthurowi spakowanie swojego gabinetu; większość pierdół to przedmioty biurowe, których wcale nie chciałby zatrzymać.

Mija kolejne piętnaście zanim udaje mu się przemknąć obok sekretarki Fischera i wślizgnąć do jego gabinetu.

– Nie możesz umówić się na spotkanie? – pyta Fischer.

– Odchodzę, kurwa – wyrzuca z siebie Arthur i jest to najlepszy moment w całym jego cholernym życiu.

 

*

 

Klamka drzwi kawiarni jest gładka i zimna pod ręką Arthura. To pocieszające i niepokojące jednocześnie, że kształt ten jest tak znajomy jego palcom. Arthur zastanawia się, jak wiele razy otwierał te drzwi i jak wiele jeszcze będzie je otwierał, gdy wchodzi w końcu do środka, myśląc o tym, uśmiecha się szeroko.

Wtedy spostrzega Eamesa i przypomina sobie, że jest zdenerwowany.

Eames stoi za ladą, pół odwrócony w stronę kuchni i w pierwszej chwili nie dostrzega Arthura. Pod oczami ma sine cienie, jakby nie spał od kilku dni i ręcznik owinięty wokół lewej dłoni. Wyciera z roztargnieniem ladę, mówiąc do kogoś w kuchni – prawdopodobnie Ariadne – jego ramiona są zgarbione i spięte tak, jak zawsze podczas szczególnie ciężkich dni.

Arthur czuje jak serce mu przyśpiesza i łamie się jednocześnie.

Gdy Eames się odwraca, jego oczy się rozszerzają, a Arthur czuje, jak pudełko pośpiesznie zebranych materiałów biurowych wyślizguje się mu z palców. A tak naprawdę po prostu czuje się zawstydzony, zanim jeszcze zaczyna mówić, tym bardziej, że Eames gapi się na niego jakby nie był pewien, czy Arthur jest prawdziwy.

– Arthur – mówi Eames, a Arthur... kompletnie traci kontrolę.

– Rzuciłem pracę... Rzuciłem pracę i to... To nie od tego chciałem zacząć, kurwa... Ale teraz ja... Rzuciłem pracę i ja... Ty... Kurwa.

– Jeśli chcesz powiedzieć coś więcej – mówi Eames powoli, jakby mówił przez wodę, ale kąciki jego ust lekko drgają – to nie bardzo ci wychodzi.

– Rzuciłem pracę – powtarza Arthur – ale także, jestem całkiem pewny, że cię kocham.

Usta Eamesa otwierają się, wszyscy klienci i Ariadne gapią się na niego, ale Arthura nigdy nie obchodziło tak mało, czy ma publiczność czy nie. Chrząka i czeka na Eamesa, by coś zrobił, coś powiedział, na jakąś reakcję, ale on nie reaguje i tak Arthur jest zmuszony kontynuować.

– Ja... Ja chyba powinienem powiedzieć jakoś inaczej tę drugą rzecz, ale jestem trochę... To był zły tydzień i nie miałem żadnej kawy, ponieważ sprawiłeś, że nie mogę pić innej kawy niż twoja i, o boże... Eames... Eames, nie oczekuj proszę, bym był w tym dobry... Bo zdaje się, że po prostu obraziłem cię sposobem w jaki próbuję ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham i... Kurwa, to chyba naprawdę okropne mówić to w ten sposób, ale przecież wiesz... Ciągle chciałem zadzwonić i przyjść, i powiedzieć, że okazuje się, że tylko ty jesteś... W pewnym sensie jesteś jedyną rzeczą w moim życiu, która nie jest kompletnie do dupy...

I wtedy Eames uśmiecha oślepiająco i wszechogarniająco. Przeskakuje przez ladę, przechodzi przez salę w dwóch krokach, kopie na bok pudełko Arthura upuszczone na podłogę i wyciąga rękę, a Arthur się przybliża. Ręka Eamesa układa się na plecach Arthura. Uśmiech zbliża się do ust Arthura, a spojrzenie jest miękkie, ciepłe i szczęśliwe. Szczęśliwe tak, jak Arthur nigdy nie widział.

– Skarbie – mówi, z nieskrywanym śmiechem w głosie. – Mam zamiar zrobić ci przysługę i sprawić byś się w końcu zamknął.

– O, tak, proszę – prosi Arthur i wtedy Eames całuje go i sprawia, że Arthur zapomina, jak się w ogóle mówi.

Przez dłuższy moment jedyną rzeczą, którą Arthur sobie uświadamia jest język Eamesa w jego ustach, ręka na plecach i dwudniowy zarost drapiący skórę.

Potem słyszy ogłuszający ryk w uszach i przez sekundę Arthur go ignoruje, bo myśli, że to tylko w jego głowie.

I wtedy Eames zaczyna się śmiać, odpychając go lekko i Arthur mruga, i uświadamia sobie, że to pieprzone brawa. To klienci, kurwa, klaszczą.

– Co, do diabła? – mamrocze, rumieniąc się i pochylając głowę. Eames wydaje cichy dźwięk i łapie podbródek Arthura, podnosząc jego twarz z powrotem w górę, by ich oczy mogły się spotykać.

– Robili zakłady – mówi mu Eames, uśmiechając się tak, jakby nigdy nie zamierzał przestać. I wiesz co? możliwe, że te oklaski są w pełni zasłużone. – Wydaje mi się, że widziałem coś takiego na stronie internetowej.

– Mogłeś coś powiedzieć – mamrocze Arthur, a Eames całuje go ponownie lekko i szybko w kąciki ust.

– Wtedy nie usłyszałbym tej iskrzącej deklaracji. Obrazisz się, jeśli odwzajemnię twoje sentymenty bez znieważania?

– Tak. Oczywiście że tak, bo w przeciwnym razie będę musiał czuć się zażenowany do końca życia.

– Dobra – mówi Eames, śmiejąc się ciepło, ekscytująco i tak _blisko_. – Arthur, skarbie, jesteś kompletnym durniem i kocham cię.

– Cóż, chwała bogu – odpowiada Arthur i wtedy ostatnie pokłady samokontroli jakie mu zostały w końcu pękają i nie mówi nic więcej przez długi czas.

 

**Epilog**

 

Arthur nie spał porządnie od dwóch dni.

Eames miał rację – biorąc trzy niestandardowe zamówienia na jeden weekend musiał stracić rozum. Ale Arthur był całkiem dobry w gospodarowaniu czasem, nawet podczas szału zamówień na torty rozpoczętym po weselu Ariadne i Yusufa, a Arthur myślał, że da radę.

To nie tak, że się pomylił tak bardzo... Wszystkie torty wyglądają wspaniale i Arthur wie, że będą zajebiście pyszne, ale... Po prostu czuje się trochę jakby miał zaraz umrzeć.

Wysyła ostatni samochód dostawczy w drogę, drapie się po zaroście i wraca do sklepu. Nie może przestać uśmiechać się choćby na sekundę, mimo że jest odrobinę zaniepokojony swoim stanem... Eames nie miał racji, twierdząc, że powinni zrezygnować z jednego z zamówień i Arthur był zmuszony przekonywać go, by zmienił zdanie, odmawiając mu seksu przez tygodnie.

Straty poniósł każdy z nich, ale rezultaty nawet czterech dni bez żadnego seksu były tego warte. Ktokolwiek powiedział, że interesów nie powinno się mieszać z przyjemnością, nie miał pierdolonej racji.

Sprawdza magdalenki – prawie gotowe, ale jeszcze chwilę muszą się podpiec – i wychodzi na główną salę. Na razie jest spokojnie, kilku klientów rozmawia, siedząc przy stoliku na rogu, a pochylony Eames znów walczy z ekspresem do kawy.

– Dysza wciąż rozwalona – mówi Arthur, przemykając obok niego. – Będziesz musiał kiedyś się poddać i zadzwonić do gościa od serwisu.

– Ja tu jestem od kawy – zaczyna przemądrzale Eames. – Ty trzymaj się pieczenia.

Wtedy maszyna strzela strumieniem pary, mijając jego twarz o kilka milimetrów. Eames klnie i robi krok w tył, a Arthur nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. Kręcąc głową, Eames prostuje się i przeczesuje ręką włosy. Wtedy spogląda na Arthura i unosi brwi.

– Boże, wyglądasz okropnie – mówi.

– Dzięki – odpowiada śmiertelnie poważny, przewracając oczami, ale pozwala Eamesowi włożyć kciuk do kieszeni swojego fartucha i przyciągnąć się. – To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

– Wyglądasz jak pięć lat temu – kontynuuje Eamesa, a jego głos zaczyna przybierać nutę melodramatyczności. – O boże, mam jedną z tych okropnych retrospekcji. Zaraz znów pojawią się twoje tiki nerwowe, prawda?

– Nigdy nie miałem tików nerwowych – protestuje Arthur – to niedorzeczne.

– Oczywiście, że miałeś – informuje go Eames, odgarniając włosy Arthura z oczu. – Mniejsze po jednym z moich latte, przyznaję, ale prawda jest taka, że zawsze wyglądałeś jakbyś był tylko kilka kroków od załamania nerwowego.

– Taa, cóż – mówi Arthur, śmiejąc się głośno – dobrze, że znalazłem moje powołanie, prawda?

– Bardzo dobrze – mruczy Eames, pociągając Arthura jeszcze mocniej i całuje go delikatnie, po chwili zasysa jego dolną wargę. Po sekundzie odpycha go, zanim jakiś klient oskarży ich o obsceniczne zachowanie (znowu). Nie odsuwają się jednak zbyt daleko od siebie, jego ręka spoczywa lekko na biodrze Arthura, który pozwala by jego głowa opadła na ramię Eamesa. Chowa twarz w miejscu zgięcia jego szyi, które jest znajome jak oddychanie i pozwala sobie na pół-westchnienie, pół-śmiech.

– Kurwa, jestem zmęczony – mamrocze.           

– Mmm – zgadza się Eames niskim dudnieniem w piersi. – Wiem, skarbie. Powiedziałbym ci, byś poszedł do domu, ale Ari znów dzwoniła, że nie przyjdzie. Nagłe nudności, najwyraźniej.

– Powinna nas wreszcie poinformować, że jest w ciąży – mówi Arthur, gdy Eames przeciąga delikatnie dłonią po jego kręgosłupie. – Tym bardziej, że Yusufowi świetnie idzie ukrywanie tego, chodząc bez przerwy z wielkim uśmiechem.

– Jest szczęśliwy – śmieje się Eames. – Nic na to nie poradzisz. Daj jej mieć swoją niespodziankę, jak będzie gotowa nam powiedzieć, to nam powie.

– Ten dzieciak będzie miał najlepszy tort urodzinowy na świecie – mamrocze Arthur. – Wszystkie inne dzieci będą takie zazdrosne.

– Musisz być zmęczony – mówi Eames rozbawiony. – Chcesz zająć kanapę, aż do popołudniowego szczytu? Jestem pewny, że dam sobie radę, do tego czasu i zawsze mogę ściągnąć Kyle'a albo Jess z zaplecza, jeśli będę potrzebował pomocy.

– Są zajęci – protestuje Arthur. – Oprócz tego tortu nie zrobiłem nic innego dziś rano. Ktoś musi trzymać to miejsce w garści.

– Maniak kontroli – stwierdza Eames złośliwie i czule jednocześnie.

– Wiesz co? – wzdycha Arthur, odsuwając się, bo najwyższy czas by ktoś to zrobił i dlatego, że zdecydowanie potrzebuje jakieś kawy, jeśli ma utrzymać się na nogach. – Myślę, że dam jeszcze radę przez chwilę.

– Przebieraj się – mówi Eames. – Latte?

– Jeszcze się pytasz – odpowiada Arthur, a Eames uśmiecha się do niego, zabierając się za robienie kawy.

Arthur podciąga się w górę, by usiąść na blacie, a kąciki jego ust unoszą się w uśmiechu. Opiera się o ścianę, na której wisi tablica kredowa, od czasu gdy razem z Eamesem zdali sobie sprawę, że tworzenie ustalonego menu było bezużyteczne, ponieważ wciąż musieli coś z niego wykreślać lub dopisywać. Mieli tendencje do robienia co im się podoba. Na przykład dziś: „ciemne eklerki czekoladowe i mocno palona kawa z Sumatry oraz Biscotti z orzechów laskowych z kremową białą mochą”.

Dwa tygodnie po tym jak otworzyli kawiarni pod nowym szyldem: “Między kawą a ciastkiem”, ukazał się artykuł nazywający Eames znawcą kawy a Arthura mistrzem cukiernictwa. Eames dostał nawet to brązowe coś, które wisi teraz ostentacyjnie na środku ściany. Gdy Arthur kpi z niego czasami, Eames tylko patrzy znacząco na certyfikat “Zagat”, jakby wiedział, że Arthur czasami pociera go na szczęście.

No dobra, prawdopodobnie musi o tym wiedzieć, ale Arthur nie myśli o tym zbyt często.

Wystrój ich miejsca jest mocno eklektyczny – upodobanie Eamesa do jasnych kolorów i wzorów miesza się z pasją Arthura do prostych, czystych linii. Teoretycznie powinno wyglądać ohydnie, ale faktycznie tworzy otwartą, ciepłą i zachęcającą atmosferę. Mają więcej bywalców niż wiedzą co z nimi robić i z dobrego źródła informację, że są najlepsi w mieście.

Arthur wie, że to bzdura. Jest całkiem pewny, że są najlepsi na całym Wschodnim Wybrzeżu.

Prawda jest taka, że Arthur nigdy nie będzie miał narożnego gabinetu, nigdy nie wygra już żadnej sprawy, nigdy nie będzie bronić największych szych, nigdy nie będzie najlepiej opłacanym prawnikiem i jest mu z tym bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Zamiast tego ma narożną piekarnię, rozwijający się biznes, lojalnych klientów i fantastycznych pracowników. Ma pracę, która kocha i przyjaciół bez których nie mógłby żyć i Eamesa, Eamesa, Eamesa.

Są partnerami od czterech i pół roku. I Arthur musi przyznać, że jest dużo lepiej, niż podejrzewał, że będzie.

– Zamówienie gotowe – mówi Eames, wyrywając go z zadumy i wciska mu kubek do ręki. – Cztery porcje, tak jakbyśmy cofnęli się do starych dobrych czasów, co nie?

– Nie chcę wracać – odpowiada Arthur, oplatając Eamesa nogami w pasie, bo w końcu może tak zrobić. – To wcale nie było życie. Tak jak zawsze mi powtarzałeś.

– Cóż, masz rację – mówi Eames nie całkiem poważnie. – Gdybym wtedy wiedział, że masz zamiar robić zupełnie szalone rzeczy, jak branie trzech zamówień na torty na jeden weekend, zachęcałbym cię do zajmowania się tamtymi prawniczymi nonsensami.

– Kłamca – śmieje się Arthur. – Nienawidziłeś mojej pracy.

– Ty jej nienawidziłeś – poprawia Eames, uśmiechając się do niego, jakby przed chwilą wziął łyka kawy i wzdycha zadowolony: – Kochałem ciebie, a to różnica.

– Nie taka duża – mamrocze Arthur.

Eames targa mu włosy, zastanawiając się przez chwile i odpowiada dużo bardziej miękko:

– Nie, możliwe, że nie.

Dzwonek, który powiesili przy drzwiach frontowych dzwoni i Eames odsuwa się, by pomóc klientowi, który właśnie wszedł do środka. Arthur przeciąga się i wstaje, wie bez zawracania sobie głowy sprawdzaniem, że magdalenki będą za sekundę gotowe. Przyciska usta do karku Eamesa w krótkim pocałunku bez żadnego właściwie powodu, a Eames uśmiecha się przez ramię, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki.

A później, później, gdy zostaną tylko we dwoje w ciemnej kawiarni, Arthur przyciśnie go do ściany, napierając biodrami, z zamiarem skosztowania słabego smaku swojego własnego czekoladowego croissanta prosto z ust Eamesa, a jego ręka będzie błąkać się po miejscach, gdzie Eames zaczyna nabierać wagi od jedzenia takich gargantuicznych ilości słodyczy. Będzie śmiał się i przypomni Eamesowi, że są już spóźnieni na kolację z Yusufem i Ariadną a Eames zawarczy i nazwie go gnidą. Zjedzą za dużo, złapią późny pociąg, rzucą się razem na łóżko i zasną w plątaninie kończyn a następnego dnia zrobią to samo. Na razie Arthur idzie wyciągnąć tacki z piekarnika, rozważając najlepszy sposób posypania mąką włosów Eamesa tak, by tego nie zauważył.

Musi przyznać, że biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, po tym wszystkim jego życie właściwie okazuje się być zupełnie fantastyczne.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * cytaty pochodzą z książki: Na wschód od Edenu, tłum. Bronisław Zieliński
> 
>  
> 
> Napisanie komentarza jest banalnie proste (i nawet nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym). A ile daje radości tłumaczce :)


End file.
